Último Ano em Hogwarts
by paulabseg
Summary: A época é pós-hogwarts, o castelo foi reconstruído depois da batalha épica sob direção de McGonagall. Hermione quer voltar a escola, diferentemente de Harry e Ron, que têm outros planos em mente. Hermione conhece novas pessoas no seu último ano e se aproxima mais ainda de Luna e Gina. O que será que vai acontecer? Quem são os novos professores? O novo inimigo?
1. Chapter 1 Presente Inesperado

O castelo estava em ruínas, mas o Profeta Diário tinha dito que em aproximadamente um mês eles iriam reconstruir tudo e bruxos e bruxas poderiam voltar a estudar. Aqueles que por motivos de segurança perderam um ano de estudo no ano passado poderiam voltar à escola se quiserem.

" _A Diretora Minerva McGonagall acolherá de braços abertos aqueles que queiram voltar a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts esse ano."_

- Isso é ótimo, preciso ir a Floreio e Borrões comprar meu material – Hermione falou empolgada enquanto terminava de ler o jornal por cima do ombro de Harry.

- Hermione, não está falando sério... - Rony começou a dizer, mas Hermione fez careta e ele parou de falar.

-É claro que temos que voltar. Perdemos um ano inteiro Rony, feitiços importantes que não sabemos, é importante para termos um futuro – continuou a garota.

Rony tocou seus cabelos, estava nervoso. Ele não gostou nem um pouco dessa ideia de voltar a estudar, estava adorando esse tempo que podia descansar, jogar quadribol no quintal da Toca, reunir a família, chutar gnomos, entre outras atividades legais. Ele estava feliz, e mais feliz ainda depois que Hermione e ele finalmente assumiram compromisso.

- E semana que vem você irá jantar lá em casa – Hermione continuava a falar e Rony desligou seu transe de pensamentos e ficou mais nervoso ainda. Como assim ir a casa de Hermione? Isso significava visitar um vilarejo trouxa, falar com trouxas, agir como trouxa, e...conhecer os pais de Hermione.

- Não – Rony falou imediatamente. A palavra saiu de sua boca antes que ele pudesse trancafiar ela dentro de si mesmo. Hermione parou de falar e olhou seriamente pro namorado.

- Rony! Eu conheço seus pais há anos, você mal falou com os meus. Eles precisam saber quem você é – disse Hermione de cara fechada. Harry passou pela cozinha pegando os dois no flagra brigando. Fingindo não estar ouvindo ele pegou um pedaço de torta e tentou sair de fininho.

- HARRY! – Hermione se virou pro amigo e ele parou congelado.

- Que? – perguntou irritado, ele odiava se intrometer na briga dos dois amigos que tinha se intensificado um pouco depois que eles começaram o namoro.

- Diga para seu amigo o quanto é importante ele visitar meus pais! – Hermione fazia aquele seu olhar de responda ou morra e Harry estava sem ter como fugir da pergunta.

- Harry, fala para sua amiga como eu me sentirei no meio do mundo trouxa – Rony tentou explicar, mas isso só deixou Hermione mais furiosa.

- Ronald Weasley, você tem vergonha de trouxas?

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer Mione – continuou ele na defensiva. Na verdade ele gostaria muito de ver os pais dentistas de sua namorada, mas era difícil saber como se comportar no meio de trouxas. Ele era um bruxo, nasceu bruxo, e só viveu no meio de bruxos. O que ele sabia de trouxas? Nada.

- Não? Então porque você não quer...Harry

Mas Harry já tinha saído da cozinha há muito tempo. Fugiu dos dois enquanto eles ainda discutiam e foi ao encontro de sua namorada Gina que estava limpando sua Firebolt no jardim.

Horas mais tarde as garotas foram ao vilarejo trouxa que ficava próximo da Toca fazer compras e Harry e Rony puderam ficar sozinhos conversando sobre quadribol e outros assuntos.

- Eu não sei o que fazer Harry – Rony insistiu pedindo ajuda. - Como eu faço para parecer um bom namorado?

- Rony, eu não faço idéia de como você é quando namora, mas acredito que eles vão gostar de você. Nem todos trouxas são como os Dursley.

- Você acha que eu devia ir a casa de Mione? – perguntou Rony enquanto fazia faíscas douradas saírem de sua varinha, ultimamente sempre que estava com tédio ele fazia isso.

- Acho. Mas é melhor você parar com isso, eles podem pensar que você está tentando fazer eles virarem um sapo – disse Harry apontando para a varinha de Rony rindo do amigo.

As meninas voltaram ao entardecer com sacolas nas mãos. A mãe de Rony as ajudou a guardar tudo na cozinha e mandou todos irem arrumar o quintal, como era aniversário de Hermione eles iam fazer um grande jantar.

Rony e Harry já tinham passado a tarde inteira arrumando o quintal, então ficaram de bobeira conversando sobre várias coisas. Harry compartilhava do receio de voltar a escola com Rony. Ele não queria ser o centro das atenções, já tinha saído na capa do jornal Profeta Diário umas seis semanas seguidas, e provavelmente não ficaria em paz se voltasse a Hogwarts, o que era muito ruim, já que ele amava Hogwarts.

-Gina pretende voltar assim como Hermione – disse Harry. – Prometi a ela que mandarei cartas todos os dias. – sorriu.

- Harry, onde você vai morar? – perguntou Rony, Harry nunca tinha dito onde iria ficar depois de tudo o que aconteceu. – Você pode ficar aqui...

- Não posso Rony, eu quero voltar ao largo Grimmauld, limpar aquela casa e fazer ela habitável, tenho certeza que Sirius gostaria que eu cuidasse de lá.

- Eu pensei em ajudar Jorge com a loja de logros dele em Hogsmeade enquanto ele cuida da loja no Beco Diagonal. Como Fred... – mas Rony parou de falar, ainda era muito doloroso lembrar-se da morte do irmão que amava tanto. Houve tantas perdas naquela batalha que todos ainda não tinham superado completamente. Harry, tentando consolar o amigo tocou em seu ombro amigavelmente.

- Muito bem, todos estão prontos? – Molly perguntou enquanto todos estavam no quintal. Arthur, todos os irmãos de Rony( menos Fred) e mais Fleur, Neville, Luna, Hagrid, e Monstro apareceram também. Monstro agora estava vestindo um cachecol azul marinho e uma toca que ganhou de presente de Hermione semana passada e estava feliz, ainda mais depois de Harry ter deixado Monstro continuar morando no largo Grimmald, casa de seus antigos donos.

- Sim – disse Rony segurando Hermione na cintura. Ela corou um pouco. Molly sorriu para ela e cochichou em seu ouvido.

- Estou muito contente de ter você em minha família, querida.

- E eu estou muito feliz de você ser minha sogra, Sra. Weasley – sorriu Hermione e as duas se abraçaram. Rony, embaraçado voltou a tocar seu cabelo ruivo cor de fogo.

- Muito bem então, vamos lá! No 3 a gente ergue as varinhas para colocar a mesa. – 1...2...3

A mesa era comprida o suficiente para caber todos. O jantar foi maravilhoso e Molly tinha caprichado na comida, todos comeram muito bem. A conversa era ótima, cheia de lembranças boas. Luna e Neville namoravam agora e fizeram questão de contar aos amigos.

- Fico muito feliz por vocês, são muito lindos juntos – disse Gina que comia uma batata assada.

- Eu também – sorriu Hermione que estava sentada ao lado de Rony. – Vocês pretendem voltar a Hogwarts? Ron, Harry e eu iremos voltar.

-Sim – disse Luna contente por ter uma amiga que ia voltar a Hogwarts.

- Sério? – Neville perguntou – minha avó acha que é melhor eu ficar em casa...

- Na verdade não, Mione... Rony e eu temos outra coisa em mente – Harry começou, Gina sorriu encorajando Harry do seu lado, ela já sabia que seu namorado não pretendia freqüentar o castelo esse ano. Hermione ficou séria, não acreditando no que tinha acabado de ouvir

- Ha-harry...Mas vocês tem que se formar!

- Acho melhor deixarmos esse assunto pra depois... - disse Gina polidamente.

Na tentativa de fazer Hermione ficar mais calma, Rony contou a ela que finalmente tinha decidido aceitar o convite de visitar sua família em Londres. Isso deixou a garota muito mais feliz e o resto do jantar correu bem.

Neville, Luna e Hagrid foram embora depois do jantar, Gui e Fleur voltaram para sua casa também. E todos foram se deitar. Rony e Harry dividindo um quarto, enquanto Gina e Hermione dividiam outro. Quando Hermione foi para o quarto de Gina havia dois pacotes em cima de sua cama, um era um livro sobre direito dos elfos que Hermione jurava que tinha sido presente do Harry, o outro era um par de brincos muito bonitos. Junto com o livro havia uma carta dobrada. Hermione, curiosa abriu a carta e fico surpresa ao ver que era na verdade de Rony.

" Mione, você é a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida. Espero que goste do livro que comprei pra você, te amo."

Lágrimas vieram aos olhos de Hermione, ela amou os presentes e guardou-os na sua mala. Gina sorria pra amiga e depois lhe deu um álbum de música das Esquisitonas.

Semanas depois Rony arrumava suas coisas para ir para a casa de sua namorada. Hermione estava radiante esperando na sala. Arthur foi até seu filho para dar algumas dicas.

- Lembre-se que os trouxas gostam de doce de caramelo filho.

Harry escutava os conselhos do Sr Weasley e não parava de rir baixinho. Era cada coisa mais maluca que a outra que só faria seu amigo Rony se encrencar, mas ele tinha certeza que os pais de Hermione iriam ficar felizes com ele, mesmo com as esquisitices de bruxo.

- Rony, não se esqueça de me contar sobre tudo que acontecer, ta? – disse Harry enquanto dava uns socos no ombro do amigo.

- Mione, você também, não vá deixar Rony queimar a casa enquanto ele usa a varinha – disse enquanto abraçava a amiga.

-Harry, você acha que eu não fiz todos os feitiços necessários anti-incêndio em minha casa?- disse Hermione sorrindo.

- Ei, obrigado por terem tanta fé assim em mim – disse Rony emburrado.

- Bem garotos, vocês precisam ir logo, a chave de portal vai sair daqui dois minutos! -disse Molly enquanto abraçava os dois e dava beijos na bochecha.

- Ai mãe, eu só irei ficar uma mês fora. – disse Rony limpando a bochecha.

Rony e Hermione então seguraram um globo de neve que seria a chave de portal e em dois segundos já estavam no corredor da casa de Hermione.

- Chegamos! Venha Rony, meus pais estão lá embaixo!

Os dois desceram as escadas e foram se encontrar com o Sr e a Sra Granger na sala. Os dois estavam esperando ansiosamente o namorado de sua filha, eles conheciam pouco Rony, mas tinham escutado sobre ele várias vezes, assim como Harry.

- Prazer Sr Granger – disse Rony nervoso enquanto cumprimentava com a mão o pai de Hermione.

- Hermione me disse que você coleciona aranhas, é verdade?

Rony olhou feio pra Hermione que não podia conter o riso. Todos sabiam que Rony tinha medo de aranhas.

- Ahn...Bem, na verdade senhor, eu tenho pavor de aranhas.

- Sem problemas, pensei em comprar um livro sobre aranhas pra você, ainda bem que não fiz isso – disse o pai de Hermione sorrindo. A mãe de Hermione estava do seu lado e Rony observou o quanto ela era parecida com a filha. Ambas lindas e com uma aparência de intelectualidade. Se ela fosse bruxa provavelmente teria sido da Corvinal.


	2. Chapter 2 O Herói do Século

CAP 2. O HERÓI DO SÉCULO

Harry estava ainda na Toca, ele queria aproveitar o máximo de tempo junto de Gina antes que ela fosse embora pra Hogwarts para o sexto ano. Os dois jogavam quadribol e o talento de sua namorada encantava Harry quando ela pegava sempre o pomo-de-ouro que jogava no ar. Agora ela era a capitã do time de quadribol e estava na posição antiga de Harry: apanhador. Ela não era tão boa quanto ele, mas era provavelmente a segunda melhor da escola.

- Harry querido – Molly chamou Harry enquanto ele conversava animadamente com o Sr Arthur na sala.

- O que foi Sra Weasley? – perguntou Harry se levantando, pela cara de Molly, algo grave estava acontecendo. Harry instintivamente pegou sua varinha no cós de seu jeans, pronto para um duelo.

- Creio que não irá gostar nada disso, mas não consegui contê-los. Harry, eu sinto muito.

Harry olhou para onde a Sra Molly apontava, por trás da janela da sala da Toca havia uma massa de pessoas esperando no quintal, no meio deles havia uma pessoa que Harry não ia nem um pouco com a cara: Rita Skeeter.

- Provavelmente estão querendo saber se você voltará a estudar – disse o Sr Weasley que deixou de lado o profeta diário que estava lendo – Eu posso cuidar disso pra você, Harry.

- Tudo bem Senhor Weasley, acho melhor eu ir terminar com isso logo! - disse Harry convencido e saiu da casa indo em direção ao pessoal.

- Muito bem, podem perguntar – disse Harry cansado, cruzando os braços, acostumado com o assédio das pessoas. Ele já tinha se acostumado em ser famoso desde quando descobriu sua verdadeira identidade, mas depois de derrotar Voldemort, tudo se intensificou.

- Potter, o que acha do novo título que deram para você, Herói do Século? – uma bruxa de cabelos castanhos encaracolados e óculos quadrados verdes de aparentemente 30 anos de idade perguntou. Harry pensou um pouco, optou por ser sarcástico

- Ah, depois de ser o Indesejável Número 1, eu não tenho do que reclamar não é– todos riram. Ser engraçado não era o que Harry tinha em mente, mas tudo bem.

- Sr. Potter, é verdade que não irá terminar seus estudos? – um homem de aparentemente meia idade usando um chapéu verde-limão esquisito levantou a mão. Demorou um pouco para perceber, mas era o pai de Luna.

- Sim, é verdade. – disse Harry tranquilamente. O barulho ficou mais forte, e Harry não conseguiu escutar as perguntas das pessoas. – Por favor, um de cada vez!

- Harry Potter, como você pretende ser auror se não irá completar os seus estudos ? Não era isso que desejava? – perguntou Rita Skeeter, seus olhos afiados encarando Harry.

Na verdade Harry Potter já tinha sido chamado para participar dos aurores, convite feito pelo primeiro ministro semana passada, ele iria estudar no Ministério da Magia, aprender alguns feitiços que ainda faltava saber, por isso não precisava comparecer a Hogwarts, mas ele odiava Rita Skeeter pra dar esse furo a ela. Harry ignorou a pergunta dela e chamou atenção do repórter ao lado que ficou feliz em ter sua vez.

- Potter, é verdade que você vai se casar? - ele perguntou e Harry se engasgou. Se casar? Isso não estava em seus planos, Gina corava perto dele observando da cozinha.

- Bem, chega – disse Gina que apareceu ao lado de Harry – vou chamar a polícia caso vocês não se retirem. Daqui pra frente Harry só dará entrevistas com hora marcada.

- É ela a menina sortuda Harry? – perguntou Rita ainda encarando Harry.

- Sr. Potter pra você – disse Gina olhando-a ameaçadoramente. - Venha Harry – ela puxou ele pelo braço o conduzindo de volta à Toca. Arthur Weasley cuidou de expulsar os últimos jornalistas que não queriam arredar o pé.

- Isso está ficando cada vez mais irritante, desculpe Arthur. Amanhã mesmo eu vou me mudar pro Largo Grimmauld.

- Harry, tudo bem, você é sempre bem-vindo aqui. Além do mais, Gina não vai gostar de ter você longe dela.

- Eu posso ir com ele, não posso? – perguntou Gina que estava sentada na poltrona lendo uma revista de fofoca dos bruxos no qual Harry estava na capa.

Molly a encarou e pelo seu olhar a resposta era definitivamente não. Três minutos depois a coruja de Rony apareceu na janela carregando um envelope.

- Pichi chegou. – Gina foi até a janela e arrancou o envelope das patinhas da coruja dando um pedaço de grão pra ela comer. – são duas cartas, uma é pra você Harry, a outra é pra nós – disse depois de abrir o envelope.

Harry pegou a carta que era para ele, Gina leu a carta de Rony para a família em voz alta.

" Querida família, estou bem. Os pais de Hermione são gente boa, mas o choque cultural é imenso. Eles não sabem o que é destrunchar, tive que inventar uma coisa porque Hermione não quis dizer a verdade pros pais. Ela acha que eles não vão mais deixar ela fazer aparatação depois de descobrir a verdade, mesmo que ela seja muito boa. Mas eles compreendem muita coisa sobre nós também, Hermione sempre conta sobre o que aprende e novidades do mundo dos bruxos, eles são muito curiosos e eu aprendi muita coisa sobre trouxas. Pai, estou colecionando canetas, tenho certeza que irá gostar. E mãe, aprendi a cozinhar farei uma torta para você. Hermione está orgulhosa. Harry,cuide bem da Gina. Abraços, Rony."

Harry depois leu sua carta em silêncio, era de Hermione.

" Harry, Rony tem sido hilário, estou escrevendo para você porque sei que me entenderá. Passou um carteiro aqui em casa e Rony ficou tão curioso que começou a puxar as vestes amarelas do coitado. O homem ficou com muita raiva e ameaçou chamar a polícia, meu pai teve que explicar pra ele que Rony tem doenças mentais, depois disso o carteiro parou de fazer ameaças e pediu muitas desculpas. Mas meus pais adoraram Rony, estão contentes, dizem que ele irá me fazer feliz. Eles gostariam muito de conhecer você e Gina também, portanto antes de voltarmos a escola, gostaria que vocês dois viessem aqui em casa para conhecer meus pais. Com carinho, Hermione".

Harry falou pra Gina o que Hermione tinha sugerido e Gina ficou muito contente, mas sua reação foi igual ao de Rony.

- Eu não sei como me comportar diante de trouxas Harry, eu vivi sendo uma bruxa - disse a garota nervosa. Harry a abraçou amigavelmente e disse que ia ficar tudo bem.

Porém, Molly não deixou a garota ir para Londres com Harry, disse que ela tinha que ajudar nas tarefas de casa. Gina brigou com a mãe dizendo que ela estava a fazendo trabalhar que nem elfos domésticos, depois disso Gina ficou inevitavelmente de castigo.

Harry se despediu dos Weasley, deu um beijo demorado em Gina e prometeu que estaria na estação nove e meia no dia primeiro de setembro. Pegou seu malão e aparatou até a rua de Hermione. Ele aparatou num terreno baldio para que nenhum trouxa o visse. Depois pegou a carta de Hermione que continha um endereço e procurou pela casa dos Granger. Não demorou muito e conseguiu localizá-la no fim da rua, Rony estava cortando a grama do quintal.

- Uau, já está cortando grama?

-Harry!Que bom te ver cara, cadê Gina? – perguntou Rony olhando para os lados.

- A Sra Weasley não deixou ela vir, infelizmente – disse Harry , tristeza em sua voz.

- Ah... Bem, Hermione ficará um pouco chateada, mas elas se verão sempre em Hogwarts não é? Harry concordou com a cabeça, depois disso Ron largou o cortador de grama e disse: venha! Mione está fazendo biscoitos de maisena.

Eles entraram na casa de Hermione que era muito organizada, tinha auto-retratos da família em todo o lugar, Harry sorriu ao ver uma Hermione criança pulando numa piscina com toca de natação e óculos.

-Harry! – Hermione abraçou o amigo tão forte que ele não conseguiu respirar direito. Rony retraiu um início de ciúmes que cresceu dentro dele. – Onde está Gina?

- Parece que mamãe precisa dela pra deixar a casa limpa – comentou Rony dando de ombros e se sentando no sofá da sala.

- Como estão todos? – perguntou Hermione esquecendo os biscoitos por um momento.

- Estão bem. Semana passada apareceu uns repórteres na Toca e Arthur os expulsou antes que fizessem uma baderna lá.

Lembrando dos biscoitos, Hermione voltou correndo pra cozinha pra retirar eles do forno.

- Onde o Sr e a Sra Granger estão? – perguntou Harry enquanto se sentava de frente a Rony na sala.

- Eles estão no trabalho, voltam de noite. Você tem que ver televisão Harry, é incrível, é como se fosse um álbum de fotos, mas numa velocidade máxima...

- Rony, eu cresci sendo um trouxa, se esqueceu?

- Ah, é mesmo... Desculpe.

Depois Hermione voltou com biscoitos e café e deixou na mesinha de centro pra eles se servirem.

Os três passaram a tarde relembrando velhos tempos, rindo e pensando sobre como a escola iria mudar bastante esse ano.

- Não serão mais os mesmos professores – disse Hermione preocupada.

- Quem é que vai ser o professor de Defesa das Artes das Trevas? Será que ele vai ficar apenas um ano?... – perguntou Harry enquanto comia um biscoito.

- Nah...Acho que depois que Voldemort morreu a maldição foi embora – comentou Rony naturalmente, os olhos de Hermione brilharam de orgulho.


	3. Chapter 3 O trio

CAP 3: O que esperar quando você não está esperando...

Harry conheceu os pais de Hermione de noite quando eles voltaram do trabalho. Ficaram aliviados por Harry não ser tão excêntrico como Rony. Harry se comportara muito bem, falando sobre futebol e política. Rony ficou um pouco de fora do assunto, portanto ele ficou lendo o profeta diário que chegou de manhã na casa dos Granger.

-Harry! Olha só, aqui diz que você vai se casar com a minha irmã! – disse Rony mostrando o jornal pra Harry.

- O quê? – Harry pegou o jornal das mãos de Rony e olhou, só podia ser mesmo uma reportagem de Rita Skeeter.

- Harry, por que não me disse nada?

- Ora Rony, não seja bobo, Harry é muito novo pra se casar. Só podia ser essa "bruxa". – respondeu Hermione olhando indignada para o jornal.

Rony não entendeu a piada, mas depois que viu que era de Rita Skeeter pegou o jornal das mãos do Harry e jogou fora.

- Enfim, estão prontos? – disse Hermione que pegou sua bolsa de contas que sempre levava aonde fosse.

- Pra quê? – perguntou Harry confuso.

-Shopping! Prometi ao Rony que iria levar vocês lá hoje.

Harry ficou um pouco confuso. Nunca na sua vida tinha ido ao shopping, os Dursley raramente o deixavam sair de casa e andar pelo bairro de Little Whining.

- Ahm..Está bem, só deixe eu pegar minha varinha. – Harry foi até o quarto de hóspedes buscar sua varinha que tinha sido consertada ano passado pela Varinha das Varinhas e voltou.

- Harry , estamos no mundo dos trouxas, não precisará de varinha – disse Hermione enquanto ajeitava o casaco de Rony que estava um pouco amassado.

- Temos que estar prontos pra tudo, não é Rony?

-Sim – disse o amigo. – Ainda há comensais da morte escondidos por aí Mione, e sem falar que pelos noticiários dos trouxas há muita gente perigosa não bruxa também.

- Ah, que seja, vou pegar a minha também então – disse Hermione enquanto pegava sua varinha que ficava escondida na gaveta e a colocando na sua bolsinha de contas. – Agora podemos ir?

Os três foram até o carro dos Granger que estava estacionado na garagem. Hermione era a única que tinha tirado uma carteira de habilitação e, portanto, iria dirigir, Harry sentou no banco de trás e Rony ao lado de Hermione. Depois de meia hora no trânsito finalmente o trio chegou ao shopping. Ar condicionado fez os pelos de Rony se arrepiar quando eles entraram.

- Uau! Até parece que fizeram um feitiço de congelamento – comentou Rony encantado. Hermione o censurou com o olhar, eles estavam rodeados por trouxas.

Eles visitaram várias lojas e Hermione comprou duas blusas: uma pra Rony e outra pra Harry . Depois eles foram para a praça de alimentação e comeram hamburguer.

- Os trouxas sabem mesmo como cozinhar – disse Rony enquanto comia McDonald's.

- Na verdade isso aí é altamente industrializado e... – Hermione começou a falar sobre os malefícios da comida fast-food. Harry e Ron olhavam para a amiga com medo. Como ela sabia tanto sobre os dois mundos? Como ela arranjava tempo para ler sobre tudo isso?

Depois de comerem e visitarem todas as lojas do shopping eles foram para a garagem para voltar pra casa, Rony comprou vários itens trouxas pra levar pro seu pai. A garagem do shopping estava vazia, eles ficaram tanto tempo dentro do shopping que as lojas já tinham sido fechadas e não tinha quase ninguém.

Eles estavam indo até o carro dos pais de Hermione quando ela parou repentinamente. Rony e Harry imitaram a amiga. Harry tocou seu bolso para sentir sua varinha.

- O que foi? – Rony perguntou olhando ao redor, aparentemente, não havia nada ali.

- Eu ouvi um barulho, shhh – disse Hermione.

Então uma pessoa apareceu das sombras apontando um revólver para Harry. Ele ia disparar quando...

- ESTUPEFAÇA – Hermione gritou. O trouxa armado voou pra trás caindo de cócoras e a arma caiu pro outro lado.

-Accio arma de fogo – gritou Rony, o objeto voou até sua mão. Harry instintivamente pegou sua varinha e correu pro homem, apontou ela em sua cara e disse:

- Quem é você?

O homem misterioso apenas ria. Harry forçou sua varinha quase perfurando o homem, Hermione veio até ele.

- Harry, não adianta, ele não falará nada, é apenas um trouxa. Venha – ela disse tentando puxar o amigo, mas ele continuou mirando a cara do sujeito.

- FALE! - disse raivosamente.

- She's back (BITCH) – foi tudo o que o homem disse. Hermione puxou sua varinha, agitou-a no ar mirando no homem e disse: Obliviate.

-Venha, ele não se lembra de nada- Hermione disse puxando o amigo amigavelmente.

- Hermione – disse Harry, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Deixou o homem deitado no chão e foi com a amiga até o carro, Rony já esperava os dois.

De volta à casa dos Granger o trio repassou o que tinha acontecido. Como foi estranho um trouxa atacar bruxos num shopping deserto, pensou Harry. Quem era ele? Quem que voltou?

- Nunca na minha vida sofri uma tentativa de assalto – comentou Hermione tremendo.

- Hermione, você lutou bravamente contra comensais numa batalha épica e está com medo de um assalto a mão armada? – Rony falou ao mesmo tempo em que abraçava Hermione carinhosamente.

- O que ele quis dizer com "ela voltou?" Ela quem? – Harry ficou se perguntando a noite inteira, mal conseguiu dormir e pra ajudar Rony roncava do seu lado.

Harry foi acordado por Hermione que mandou eles se vestirem para o café da manhã. Hoje era o dia que Hermione iria voltar para Hogwarts. Harry e Ron iriam levar a amiga até a estação de trem, além do mais Harry estava com muitas saudades de Gina, fazia tempo que não a via.


	4. Chapter 4 O Clube do Slughorn

CAPÍTULO 4. O CLUBE DO SLUGHORN.

O trio estava na estação de trem, um sentimento nostálgico e bom se apoderou de Harry que observava alunos andando junto de seus pais até o expresso de Hogwarts empurrando suas malas com suas corujas, gatos , ratos e sapos. Harry olhou ao redor e encontrou Ginny falando com um aluno do seu ano, um sentimento que Harry identificou como leve ciúme se apoderou dele e imediatamente se separou de seus dois amigos para ir encontrá-la.

-Gina? – ele disse e a garota se virou para ele dando um largo sorriso, o abraçando e depois o beijando.

Ron e Hermione ouviam um excêntrico Senhor Weasley que queria saber tudo sobre a viagem de Rony na casa dos Granger, Hermione estava um pouco constrangida mas ficou aliviada quando um homem do ministério apareceu para interrompê-los.

- Ron, Hermione, esse é o senhor Richard Grollins, ele é chefe do Departamento de Investigações do Ministério.

O homem parecia ser muito simpático, vestia vestes simples, um terno que até poderia se passar por um terno de trouxa, tinha um cabelo castanho e curto e era incrivelmente bonito e sexy, pensou Hermione. Richard sorriu e cumprimentou os dois. Ron, praticamente acertando os pensamentos da namorada, ficou meio desconfiado.

- O que o senhor quer?

- Sr Weasley e Srta Granger, sou o detetive Grollins. Vocês dois mais o Sr Potter ali foram identificados por terem feito uma... confusão num shopping trouxa Yally Mall é verdade?

- Hm...Sim – falou rapidamente Hermione, era melhor falar a verdade do que mentir. Rony ficou um pouco nervoso e levou suas mãos até seu cabelo.

- E um feitiço de estupefação foi atirado contra um aborto chamado Eric Van Waldsen, que morava nas redondezas do bairro pela varinha da Srta Granger...

Hermione ia começar a falar, mas Ron foi mais rápido que ela.

- Sim senhor, fui eu quem usou o feitiço, peguei a varinha de Hermione que estava no chão e usei Estupefaça contra o aborto.

O homem olhou curioso para Ronald Weasley que não sabia mentir muito bem, mas dessa vez conseguiu passar confiança, ele olhou então para Hermione e perguntou.

- Vocês são...namorados?

- Sim – disse Hermione rapidamente. - Agora, fale logo o que o senhor deseja?

- Bem, vai ser aberto um inquérito a respeito do evento. Queremos saber os motivos porque o jovem senhor Weasley usou um feitiço num lugar cheio de trouxas. Ele terá que se apresentar ao Ministério no dia 6 de Setembro às 10 horas. – disse o detetive enquanto anotava em seu bloco.

- NÃO É JUSTO, a varinha é minha – disse Hermione impaciente.

O Sr Weasley tinha escutado tudo e disse calmamente:

- Relaxa Hermione, deixa que eu cuide disso, um advogado muito bom é meu amigo no Ministério e ele vai adorar defender meu filho. Agora vá para o trem antes que perca a sua viagem.

Hermione, vendo que o Sr Weasley tinha razão , falou então

– Ele vai Sr Grollins, agora por favor, deixa eu me despedir dos meus amigos em privacidade.

O senhor Grollins se despediu simpaticamente e depois foi embora. O Sr Weasley agora falava com sua mulher e sua filha Gina, deixando Hermione e Ron a sós.

- Ronald Weasley! – começou.

- Mione, eu faria tudo por você. Você sabe disso!

Hermione então se inclinou e deu um beijo demorado em Rony que tirou seu fôlego e depois o fez prometer que iria escrever cartas e iriam se encontrar em Hogsmeade nos passeios da escola. Harry apareceu e deu um abraço na amiga e prometeu que escreveria também.

Depois, Hermione pegou sua mala e seu gato e embarcou no trem. Luna Lovegood e Gina Weasley, suas melhores amigas, a estavam esperando no corredor.

- Vasculhei o trem inteiro, mas não há lugar vazio nesse trem – reclamou Luna que usava um óculos laranja berrante, mas incrivelmente a deixava bonita.

- Oh Luna...Relaxa, acho que teremos que pegar esse aqui – disse Gina olhando para um compartimento quase vazio, um aluno que aparentemente tinha a mesma faixa etária delas estava sentado no banco e dormia.

As três meninas entraram silenciosamente para não acordar o menino e se instalaram no vagão. Como não podiam conversar, cada uma tinha algo pra fazer. Hermione lia um livro sobre feitiços, sétimo volume, Luna lia o jornal do seu amado pai O PASQUIM, mas de cabeça pra baixo, Gina fazia carinho no bichento, gato de Hermione.

Mais tarde o garoto continuava a dormir e alguém apareceu na porta. Era Pansy Parkson com sua cara de buldogue.

- AH. Vejam só o que temos aqui? Traidora do sangue, sangue ruim e di-lua. Que trio mais interessante.

Ginna olhou a garota ameaçadoramente e com cara de nojo respondeu: E você já se olhou no espelho? Já viu o que tem no meio dessa sua cara gorda? Nariz de hipopótamo e voz de taquara. Acho que eu prefiro ficar com traidora do sangue.

- Deixa Ginny, não vale a pena discutir com pessoas burras.

Pansy, percebendo que estava perdendo, mudou o assunto e apontou pro garoto que dormia.

- O que o Greg Tulsen está fazendo aqui?

Hermione deu de ombros, Gina ficou impaciente, e Luna pela primeira vez respondeu:

- Olha só, diga logo o que quer ou se manda.

Surpresa pela intervenção da garota, Pansy entregou quatro cartas. Uma para Hermione, outra para Luna, outra pra Ginny e outra era para Greg Tulsen.

- Hm – Luna abriu a carta depois que Pansy foi embora e leu atentamente sem estar de cabeça pra baixo. – Parece que fomos convidadas para um jantar.

- Jantar? – disse Gina olhando o envelope em seus braços – De quem?

- Ora. Quem mais Gina. Professor Slughorn, é claro. – disse Hermione rindo.

- Vocês vão? – perguntou Luna encantada lendo a carta. Nunca tinha sido chamada pro clube do Slughorn, só tinha ido a sua festa com Harry Potter uma vez e era uma festa bem legal, tinha bolas de dragão pra comer, uma delícia. (hahha)

- Claro que não! Slughorn é só um caça- talentos. Sempre quer ter vínculos com pessoas famosas. Não vou compactuar com essa idiotice – disse Hermione cruzando seus braços com ar de superioridade.

- Slughorn é simplesmente um bruxo talentoso – Greg Tulsen que estava até agora dormindo surpreendeu as garotas que o olharam assustadas.

- E daí? Como disse, ele gosta de ficar nas sombras. É um interesseiro – respondeu Hermione bruscamente. Greg a encarou, estava curioso com o jeito da garota. Achou ela um pouco metida, mas interessante.

- Olha só. Eu soube que ele tem contatos muito importantes no Ministério, minha mãe conseguiu uma vaga de emprego no Fórum Bruxo por causa dele. – disse Greg dando de ombros - Eu irei, com certeza.

- Isso é ridículo. Quero conseguir um emprego por meu próprio esforço e não por ajuda dos outros. – disse Hermione levantando sua sobrancelha, ainda com seu jeito de sabe-tudo.

Gina e Luna assistiam a discussão com curiosidade, olhando de fora os dois pareciam estar fazendo uma guerra de quem tinha mais razão.

- Como você pensa que se consegue emprego hoje em dia, garota? Com indicações é claro, e se você é tão tola ao ponto de não agarrar as oportunidades, é problema seu – respondeu Greg dando de ombros.

Hermione ficou vermelho-tomate. – É isso mesmo, é problema meu – disse a bruxa erguendo uma sobrancelha e voltando a ler seu livro de feitiços. Depois de um quase interminável silêncio, Gina e Luna começaram uma animada conversa sobre o torneio de Quadribol da escola. Gina agora era a capitã do time da grifinória.

O tempo começou a passar, o céu adquiriu um tom rosado-alaranjado, o sol desaparecia lentamente enquanto uma lua cheia brilhante dominava o céu. Greg Tulsen se levantou sem dizer uma palavra, as garotas o olharam sair.

- Hm, ele é gatinho – disse Gina assim que Greg saiu.

- Você se esqueceu que tem um namorado? – perguntou Hermione espantada. Luna também se levantou.

- Aonde você vai? – Hermione perguntou indignada.

-Eu vou seguir o conselho dele. Não sou boa em feitiços como Gina e nem tão inteligente como você Mione, preciso aproveitar as oportunidades. – disse Luna saindo.

Horas mais tarde Luna e Greg Tulsen voltaram com suas vestes da escola. Hermione e Gina já estavam vestidas com suas vestes da grifinória, com o símbolo de sua casa vermelha e dourada e um leão rugindo.

Hermione ficou chocada quando viu as vestes de Greg Tulsen, ele era da Sonserina.

- Está explicado porque ele é tão arrogante – disse a menina quando elas saíram do trem para irem até as carruagens com testrálios. Agora Hermione e Gina eram capazes de ver eles, uma vez que testemunharam violentas e tristes mortes na batalha.

- Na verdade ele não é arrogante, ele é uma pessoa muito bacana. Não me deixou sozinha no clube do Slughorn, conversou comigo sobre várias coisas. – disse Luna, Hermione deu de ombros e subiu na carruagem. O testrálio era assustador, a menina se perguntava se iria se acostumar com eles um dia.


	5. Chapter 5 A Seleção

CAPÍTULO 5. O BANQUETE – A SELEÇÃO.

Hermione e Gina se separaram de Luna e se sentaram à mesa da Grifinória. Muitos dos seus amigos tinham morrido na batalha, e foi muito triste não vê-los ali mais. Simas, pelo menos, estava sentado a mesa e sorriu assim que viu elas chegarem.

-Oi Mione, Ginny, como estão?

- Oi Simas – as duas garotas responderam sorrindo de volta.

Então o professor Flitwick, que era agora o vice-diretor do castelo, apareceu conduzindo vários alunos novos em uma fila até o chapéu seletor.

- Muito bem alunos novos. Assim que eu disser seu nome, dê um passo à frente. Colocarei o chapéu na sua cabeça e depois é só ir até a sua casa correspondente.

Os alunos estavam assustados e ansiosos, Hermione se lembrou como estava tensa quando foi sua primeira vez e Rony, seu namorado, tinha debochado dela. Mas agora ela via que ele tinha razão, não tinha necessidade de estar tão nervosa.

- Augusto Deep - o menino loiro de olhos castanho-acizentado apareceu e se sentou no pequeno banco. O chapéu mau o tocou e disse: LUFA-LUFA. Os alunos na mesa da lufa-lufa aplaudiram com vigor e ele se sentou a mesa com o pessoal que o cumprimentavam.

- Tamara Olsen – a menina tremia da cabeça aos pés, o chapéu a colocou na Corvinal e ela ficou aliviada.

O último aluno foi colocado na Sonserina. Hermione se virou para olhar e percebeu Greg Tulsen aplaudindo. Ele estava um pouco solitário, longe dos outros estudantes, ao seu lado estava Pansy que tentava chamar sua atenção desesperadamente e o olhava admirando-o. Hermione se perguntou o que Draco Malfoy pensaria sobre isso. Seria incrível denunciar a namoradinha nojenta dele. Mas depois pensou novamente, não valia a pena gastar seu tempo com eles. Greg percebeu o olhar de Hermione e a encarou, seus olhos eram castanhos claros, muito lindos. Hermione corou o que estava fazendo admirando um garoto da sonserina? Ela tinha um namorado. Ela amava Rony. Desviou o olhar e voltou a prestar atenção na seleção.

- Sejam bem vindos alunos, veteranos e novos. Hogwarts está dez vezes mais segura do que o normal. Novos feitiços foram feitos para proteger o castelo, portanto, seus pais e/ou responsáveis não precisam se preocupar. Enviamos uma carta para eles explicando o funcionamento do castelo, e acredito, é por isso que deixaram muitos de vocês voltarem. – Minerva começou a falar, Hermione e Gina a olhavam admirando-a. Depois de Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall era a mais digna de se sentar a mesa do diretor.

- Devo antes de iniciar o banquete, apresentar seus professores novos: Ernnald Lidwick é o novo professor de DCADT e Susan Queeney é a nova professora de Estudo dos Trouxas – os alunos aplaudiram os dois professores novos e depois da pausa, Minerva voltou a falar – Muito bem, devo dar apenas um aviso: É extremamente proibido entrar na Floresta Proibida sem acompanhamento de um adulto. Quem for visto andando na Floresta sofrerá uma detenção e cinqüenta pontos serão descontados de sua respectiva casa. Tenham um bom banquete agora, boa noite.

Os alunos aplaudiram Minerva. Os da sonserina aplaudiram sem muito entusiasmo, já que Minerva era ex-diretora da casa da Grifinória. Greg e uma garota ruiva que estava sentada ao seu lado foram os únicos que ficaram empolgados e aplaudiam a nova diretora.

Assim que a euforia desapareceu, a comida dos elfos apareceu. Hermione então começou a pensar que deveria fazer novos bottoms pro F.A.L.E e distribuir por aí, começaria a divulgar seu clube para os alunos novos.

Depois de uma refeição maravilhosa, Hermione e Gina foram até o dormitório. Hermione dormiu um sono confortável e acordou cedo pro café da manhã no Salão Principal. Enquanto comia pão com mel que estava muito bom, Luna foi até as garotas para conversar.

- Dia – disse Luna sorrindo, ela estava usando um colar em forma de estrela-do-mar, era bizarro e extremamente grande para ela.

- Dia Luna – respondeu Gina sorrindo pra amiga – Já pegou seus horários?

-Horários? – perguntou Hermione desesperada – OMG, os horários, me esqueci totalmente, venha Luna, vamos pegar! – disse a garota puxando a amiga. Depois de uma busca descobriram que o professor Slughorn estava distribuindo os horários pros alunos no corredor.

-OH, Lovegood...Srta Granger – disse ele sorrindo. - Hm, sétimo ano, certo? Muito bem – disse ele pegando os horários das meninas, depois ele olhou pra Hermione e disse - Pensei que você iria para o meu jantar, Srta. Granger.

- Desculpa Sr Slughorn. Eu...eu... perdi o horário, dormi demais, mas adoraria ter ido ao seu jantar – disse ela, Luna a olhou feio.

- Bem, então acho que ficará feliz em saber que segunda que vem, 19:30 eu farei outro jantar, podem avisar Srta Weasley pra mim? Acho que só falta avisar ela.

- Hm, claro senhor.

-Ótimo, nos vemos na próxima aula. – disse ele dando atenção pros outros alunos que foram buscar seus horários.

Hermione olhou seu horário, era bem razoável. Estudo dos Trouxas de tarde, amanhã teria Transfiguração com Minerva, pelo jeito além de diretora ela iria continuar lecionando, o que era ótimo.

- O que foi aquilo? – disse Luna ao seu lado, tirando sua atenção de seus horários.

- O que? – perguntou Hermione dobrando e guardando o papel do pergaminho em seu bolso.

- Pensei que você não quisesse participar do clube.

- Ah... bem, mudei de idéia, sabe, é bom ter uma atividade diferente no ano letivo – disse a amiga corando um pouco, depois foram até o pátio onde tinha um enorme polvo roxo jorrando água pra todos os lados, Gina estava lá também pegando um sol e sendo trovada por um garoto sexanista da corvinal.

-Já disse que não, Banson. Tenho namorado – Gina disse revirando os olhos.

O garoto fingiu não ouvir e continuou dando em cima da garota, Hermione e Luna iam ajudar ela, mas antes que fizessem algo Greg Tulsen surgiu do nada e empurrou Banson.

- Não é não, cara, é surdo?

- Tulsen, quando você vai pra Azkaban juntar-se ao seu pai? – disse Banson, rudemente, se virando para Greg.

- CALA A BOCA- Greg berrou e puxou sua varinha de suas vestes, um segundo depois Banson estava enrolando sua língua grotescamente. Hermione então puxou Greg tirando ele do transe do feitiço, Banson fugiu assustado.

- Pare, está querendo ter uma detenção?

- Me solta Granger – então, Tulsen muito irritado e com ódio em seus olhos se soltou dos braços de Hermione e foi embora, deixando as garotas para trás. Elas nem notaram o que estava por vir, estavam ocupadas demais vendo Greg indo embora: o polvo apareceu no lago e uma porção de água devido ao movimento do animal as molhou completamente. O polvo voltou para as profundezas da água depois disso.

- Isso foi bizarro – disse Gina molhada.

- Banson é um babaca ,ele não devia ter dito aquelas coisas horríveis, não é culpa de Greg se o pai dele decidiu juntar-se a Voldemort. – falou Luna se sentando do lado de Gina depois da cena, agitando sua varinha e se secando com um feitiço.

- Que história é essa? – perguntou Hermione curiosa. Nunca soube quem era Tulsen até aquele momento, ele simplesmente era como um fantasma, vivia sozinho , sem amigos, era só um babaca da sonserina, era tudo o que Hermione pensava dele, até aquele momento.

- Ele estava no quarto ano quando o pai dele sumiu e o abandonou. Depois seu pai foi visto na batalha lutando do lado das trevas ano passado. Ele fugiu, mas um auror do ministério o capturou numa caverna no sul da Grã Bretanha e agora está preso em Azkaban junto com muitos outros comensais. Mas Greg nunca foi um comensal, e sempre foi quieto na dele. – disse Luna.

- Por que ele não tem amigos? – perguntou Hermione.

-Isso não é óbvio Mione? Ele não quis se juntar aos comensais e participar das maldades dos outros. Ninguém da sonserina gosta dele. – disse Gina ao seu lado, secando seus longos cabelos ruivos. – E o resto da escola pensa que ele é malvado que nem seu pai.

Hermione se sentiu um pouco culpada por ter julgado o garoto. Por ser da sonserina, ela pensou que ele era cruel, como a maioria deles. Passou o resto do dia conversando com as amigas sobre várias coisas. Hermione perguntou a Gina se ela tinha recebido alguma carta de Harry.

- Ainda não. Acho que agora que ele não tem mais coruja é um pouco complicado ir até um correio bruxo para mandar uma. Sem falar que ele deve estar ocupado fugindo dos abutres como a Rita Skeeter.

- Eu recebi uma carta de Neville, ele está tentando convencer a avó dele de que ele tem que voltar pra Hogwarts, se tudo der certo ele virá semana que vem – comentou Luna feliz, Hermione e Gina também se animaram. Neville Longbottom era um ótimo amigo que fazia muita falta na escola.


	6. Chapter 6 A Cabana de Hagrid

CAPÍTULO 6. A CABANA DE HAGRID.

Hermione saiu da aula de Transfiguração cansada. Minerva tinha sido muito exigente agora que era o último ano e testou todas as habilidades dos poucos alunos que conseguiram um O na matéria. Hermione conseguiu brilhantemente transformar tudo que a professora pedia. Satisfeita, ela liberou os alunos para almoçarem.

Chegando ao Salão Principal, Hermione se sentou ao lado de Simas e Gina que falavam animadamente sobre quadribol.

- Então, como Harry não veio, eu vou assumir o papel apanhador, bem isso até aparecer alguém melhor.

- Gina, não existe nenhum apanhador nessa escola melhor do que você – disse Simas, Gina sorriu. Hermione concordou com Simas.

- Além do mais, Harry estaria orgulhoso de você.

O resto do almoço foi legal, Gina ia começar os testes pra formar a equipe de quadribol pra começar cedo os treinos. Uma reunião iria ser feita em Hogsmeade em breve. Hermione, que não gostava tanto do assunto, ficou apenas brincando com a comida até que alguém atrás dela a surpreendeu.

-Então Granger, é verdade que vai ir segunda no jantar do Slughorn?

Hermione corou. Greg Tulsen estava falando com ela. Ela se virou - Hm, é, acho que sim. Mas... não é da sua conta, Tulsen.

Então ela pegou um pedaço de bolo de nozes e foi pra biblioteca estudar, hábito que sempre fazia depois das aulas. Estava atrasada nos estudos, o que a deixava muito irritada, além do mais, seu namorado ainda não tinha escrito nenhuma carta para ela. Nem Harry fez! O que será que estava acontecendo? Será que Rony vai ser julgado pelo evento do shopping? Ela não queria pensar nisso, o jeito que Ron a defendeu e disse que tinha feito o feitiço em King Kross... Isso fazia ela o amar ainda mais.

Uma pessoa atrás dela apareceu, Hermione deixou cair sua pilha de livros no chão assustada e começou a falar enquanto juntava eles do chão.

- Escuta aqui, não é da sua conta se eu vou ou não pro jantar do Slughorn, eu faço minhas próprias escolhas.

- O que você está falando?

Uma garota, a mesma menina que sentara ao lado de Tulsen durante a seleção tinha aparecido. Ela era ruiva, tinha sardas nas bochechas, podia até ser uma Weasley, mas Hermione sabia sobre a família do namorado.

- Hm, quem é você?

- Sou Alisha Jean Barnes, sou do sexto ano. Mandaram-me te entregar isso.

Hermione pegou o bilhete das mãos da garota, era muito mal escrito e só podia ser de uma pessoa: Hagrid. Hermione leu com carinho, o amigo guarda-caça pedia para ela o visitá-lo no domingo. Hermione não tinha se matriculado em sua matéria e estava com saudades, portanto mandou a garota dizer a ele que iria.

- Certo. Obrigada... Alisha – Hermione disse cautelosamente, esperava que a menina fosse ser rude com ela, dizer algo como " Grifinória fede". Em vez disso, a garota sorriu e disse:

- De nada. Foi legal te conhecer. – e Alisha saiu deixando Hermione sozinha na biblioteca.

Hermione estava se surpreendendo. Era a segunda pessoa da Sonserina que não era cruel e falava coisas rudes sobre ser filha de trouxas. Talvez até pudessem ser amigas um dia. Então, ela pegou os livros e começou a estudar concentradamente, tinha testes de Poções no outro dia com Slughorn e ela queria ser a melhor da turma, como sempre.

Hermione só parou de estudar quando a bibliotecária a expulsou e mandou ir pra sua sala comunal dormir. Obedientemente, Hermione bocejou e devolveu os livros nas estantes, pegando apenas um sobre Os Misteriosos Duendes de Alberdeen, uma história sobre aventura fictícia que ela estava querendo muito ler. Depois foi até seu dormitório e dormiu.

Era domingo, raios de sol iluminaram a cara da garota quando acordou. Vendo que Gina não estava no Salão Comunal, ela desceu as escadas e foi até o Salão Principal. Tinha deliciosas tortinhas de caramelo. Hermione pegou uma e comeu satisfeita. Então, um momento depois, várias corujas trazendo cartas e pacotes adentraram o Salão Principal. Hermione esperou ansiosamente pela carta que tanto desejara. Gina recebeu um pacote e uma carta de Harry, Luna recebeu outro exemplar do Pasquim, Hermione já ia perdendo a esperança quando uma coruja marrom largou dois envelopes e um pacote em sua mesa.

Feliz, Hermione primeiro leu as cartas. Uma era de Rony e a outra de Harry.

"Mione, estou com saudades. Agora moro no Largo Grimmauld, número 12. Monstro está surpreendentemente carinhoso e legal, ele não fala mais com tanta paixão como fazia antes sobre seus ex-donos. Ele gosta de cozinhar, faz sempre tortas deliciosas, um dia você pode vir aqui e provar. E ah, Rony e todos estão muito bem. Mande um abraço ao Hagrid, diga a ele que será sempre bem vindo aqui. Beijos do seu amigo, Harry."

" _Hermione, não se preocupe comigo. Felizmente, tudo foi resolvido. O advogado amigo de meu pai é muito bom. Aquele aborto que nos atacou no shopping está agora no St. Mungus, parece que sofre de retardo mental. Papai amou a coleção de canetas que você me ajudou a juntar, ele está encantado. Mamãe te trouxe um blusão novo que ela fez para você, com amor, Rony. PS: venha me visitar em Hogsmeade, tenho vários amendoins congelantes para te mostrar. Testei em Jorge ontem, e ele ficou paralisado por uns trinta minutos, acho que vai ser um recorde de vendas. Ps2: te amo."_

Hermione sorriu e depois abriu o pacote. Era uma blusa de lã muito bem feita, era verde, tinha sua inicial estampada na frente na cor vermelha.

- Mamãe só faz esses blusões para quem ela gosta muito – disse Gina ao seu lado. – Olha, Harry vai estar em Hogsmeade também, não é legal?

O resto do dia foi ótimo. Luna, Hermione e Gina passaram um tempo juntas conversando e rindo. Depois um barulho forte as distraiu. Dentro da bolsa de contas de Hermione havia um ioiô que não parava de apitar.

- Ah é minha agenda, - disse ela. O ioiô se desenrolou, as linhas formaram uma frase no ar: HAGRID, CABANA, AGORA.

- Que maneiro – disse Luna vendo o ioiô. – Onde comprou?

- Da loja de Jorge e... – Hermione ia dizer Fred, mas a cara de Gina a fez mudar de idéia e disse: Ron.

Gina então sorriu – Acho ótimo o que Rony está fazendo. Não sei o que seria de Jorge sem ele. Acho que Jorge iria sucumbir...

Hermione abraçou a amiga antes que ela começasse a chorar, mas Gina era muito forte e o choro não veio

- Sabe... Fred iria ficar orgulhoso deles!- disse Gina, seus olhos já estavam úmidos.

Luna fingiu estar brincando com seu colar estrela-do-mar e depois que Hermione confortou Gina e foi embora, Luna ficou jogando xadrez-de-bruxos com Gina, distraindo ela do assunto sobre seu irmão.

Quando Hermione chegou na cabana de Hagrid, Alisha saiu da cabana sorrindo.

- Oh, olá Hermione – respondeu a garota feliz ao vê-la. Hagrid apareceu atrás dela.

- Alisha é uma das minhas melhores alunas, você tem que ver como ela sabe amansar aqueles Firebeans. Não é qualquer um que faz isso.

Hermione sorriu - Não sabia que alunos da sonserina gostavam de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.

- É minha matéria preferida. Bem, preciso ir, tenho dever de Transfiguração pra fazer. Até mais professor – e Alisha Jean Barnes saiu, deixando Hagrid e Hermione sozinhos na cabana. (isso é estranho, mas sem malícia gente uhasuhsaus).

Hagrid começou a fazer um dos seus clássicos chás, enquanto Hermione fazia carinho em Canino que babava como nunca.

- Tenho muitas saudades da época em que vocês três costumavam vir aqui, sabe – disse Hagrid, uma lágrima do seu enorme olho caiu dentro de uma das xícaras e Hermione desejou desesperadamente que fosse a xícara de Hagrid.

- Hagrid, nós estamos vivos. Você pode sempre visitar Harry, ele está na casa de Sirius – disse Hermione enquanto tomava seu chá.

- Eu sei..Mas com as aulas, é difícil sabe. Não tenho muito tempo.

Hermione ficou o resto do dia conversando com Hagrid e lembrando sobre momentos que o trio passou na escola, como aquele dia em que Draco Malfoy os denunciou e eles tiveram que passar um tempo na Floresta Proibida no primeiro ano, e o outro dia quando Hagrid ganhou um dragão chamado Norberto que era fêmea na verdade.

O céu começou a ficar com um tom levemente rosado e Hermione percebeu que estava já na hora de ir embora. A bruxa se despediu do amigo e de Canino e foi de volta ao Castelo para dormir.


	7. Chapter 7 Revelações

CAPÍTULO 7. Revelações.

Era aula de Poções. O Sr Slughorn estava dando aula para a Sonserina. Greg Tulsen estava em uma mesa dividindo-a com Pansy Parkson e um menino gordo de bochechas rosadas. Alisha J Barnes apareceu no meio da aula e se juntou a eles, mas como era uma aluna exemplar e famosa por ter uma mãe na Corte Internacional dos Bruxos, ela foi absolvida por Slughorn.

- AH senhorita Barnes, pode-se sentar ali naquela mesa? E diga para Mary que eu ficaria honrado se ela pudesse me visitar um dia... – Prof Slughorn ficou por um momento relembrando o passado, olhava admirado para a parede.

- Professor? – Greg falou fazendo-o parar de divagar no meio da aula. Slughorn voltou a atenção para a turma e mandou-os preparar uma Poção da Memória Boa. Era fácil, uma poção que todos aprenderam no quarto ano, e agora eles precisavam estudá-la novamente devido ao exame dos N.I.E.M.S

- Hm, certo, faltam trinta minutos para encerrarmos a aula e quero ver a poção pronta. E acredite, eu irei saber se ela está acabada ou não. – Slughorn olhou em volta, encarando seus alunos e continuou - E trabalhem em equipe, por favor, não é por nada que estão dividindo uma mesa.

- Eu colho as folhagens de saalar – disse o garoto rechonchudo que saiu da mesa para buscar o ingrediente.

Pansy não parava de admirar Greg que estava separando alguns ingredientes. Alisha folheava seu livro para checar se estava tudo certo.

- G, você vai ao clube do slughorn hoje? – perguntou Alisha quando abriu na página onde tinha a receita da poção da memória.

- Vou sim Ali, já te falei isso muitas vezes! E não me chame de G.

- Você sabe que eu te chamo assim desde que nos conhecemos G. – sorriu Alisha enquanto pegava um dos galhos da mandrágora que ia para a poção.

Foi no primeiro ano que Greg e Alisha se tornaram grandes amigos. Os dois foram pra casa da Sonserina e não simpatizavam com seus colegas. Greg tinha dito que não ia colaborar com uma peça que seus colegas queriam pregar em um aluno filho de trouxa da Lufa-Lufa. Desde então ele foi excluído e ficou sozinho. Alisha tinha feito amizade com um menino chamado Poodof Slim da Grifinória, e todos sabiam que Grifinória e Sonserina eram rivais desde sempre. Poodof, infelizmente, foi morto durante a Grande Batalha de Hogwarts ano passado e Alisha chorou muito com isso. Ele até tentou namorá-la uma vez, mas o coração da menina pertencia a outra pessoa e ela recusou o pedido. Ela gostava de uma pessoa que nunca tinha pensado nela de outra forma.

Greg sorriu para a amiga e colocou os galhos de mandrágora dentro do caldeirão. Pansy observava os dois com sangue nos olhos, estava querendo muito enfiar a cara da garota ruiva no caldeirão para saber o que aconteceria. Pansy tinha sempre gostado de Malfoy e eram namorados, porém só agora ela notava como Greg era bonito com seu cabelo castanho e seus olhos claros...

- Qual é a da Granger? – perguntou Alisha, um pouco de veneno em sua voz ao falar o nome de Hermione.

- Hermione? – perguntou Greg distraído, mas o assunto o deixou contente. Pansy e Alisha suspiraram ao mesmo tempo, isso praticamente depois de notarem o sorriso bobo estampado na cara de Greg ao ouvir o nome de Hermione.

- Hm.. não há outra Granger por aqui, há? – perguntou Alisha tentando não deixar na cara que tinha sentido algo quando ele sorriu ao tocar nesse assunto. A bruxa pegou então as folhagens que o garoto gordinho trouxe e despejou no caldeirão de prata. Pansy observava tudo, mas agora fingia estar conferindo o livro de poções.

- Ah sim..Mas o que você quer saber?

- Greg, pelo amor, não se faz. Você está caidinho por ela!

- Se estou, qual o problema?

Alisha corou, então permaneceu quieta. A única alternativa que tinha era fingir não se importar, então ela falou:

- Bem, você vai com ela na festa do Slughorn? Aquela do fim do ano?

- Na verdade, ela tem namorado... Provavelmente ela irá com ele, né?– disse Greg desanimado.

- É uma pena. Então você não vai ir? – disse Alisha que aumentou o fogo do caldeirão. Eles já tinham posto o último ingrediente e agora o líquido cremoso dentro do caldeirão adquiria uma coloração esverdeada. Tudo o que precisavam fazer era esperar a aula acabar e Slughorn checar a poção. O garoto rechonchudo começou a conversar com Pansy que tentava ignorá-lo a todo custo.

- Bem, na verdade... Eu estava pensando em ir com você – os olhos de Alisha brilharam ao ouvir isso da boca de Greg, mas quando ele terminou a frase ela ficou desanimada – sabe, como amigos?

- Ahn..Na verdade eu já tenho um par –disse Alisha. Ela tinha saído com o garoto algumas vezes, ele era do sétimo ano e da Grifinória.

- Sério? Quem? – perguntou Greg, ele estava surpreso. Não que Alisha não fosse bonita o suficiente para sair com alguém. Só que ela nunca tinha namorado alguém antes e era a primeira vez que ele sabia que ela ia sair com um cara. Um leve soco no seu estômago o incomodou. Ele não sabia muito bem que dor era essa, pensou ser fome, mas ele tinha recém almoçado no Salão Principal...

- Simas Finnigan, conhece? Ele é gente boa. – disse Alisha que observava o caldeirão que agora soltava um vapor com aroma de canela no ar.

- Muito bem! O tempo acabou pessoal, fiquem em seus lugares que passarei para conferir. Aqueles que conseguiram terminar a poção ganharão um pacote de feijãozinho de todos os sabores que comprei em Hogsmeade.

Slughorn então checou todas as mesas e bem naquela hora chegou a mesa de Greg e Alisha, um sorriso apareceu no rosto do professor.

- Muito bem, quem recolheu as folhagens?

- Eu – disse o menino rechonchudo, Slughorn deu três feijõezinhos pro garoto que colocou no bolso feliz.

- Quem cortou os galhos da mandrágora?

- Nós. – disse Greg apontando para ele e Alisha. Slughorn deu cinco feijões pra cada um.

Slughorn fez várias perguntas, no fim olhou para Pansy que olhava para baixo.

- Você não fez nada, menina? Panna, certo?

-Pansy, senhor.

- Hm certo, vou descontar sua nota no exame final, da próxima vez seja mais participativa garota.

A menina fuzilou o professor com seus olhos. O professor liberou os alunos finalmente depois de ter checado a última poção, Greg disse que precisava ir à biblioteca para Alisha no corredor. Pansy passou irritada por eles, batendo no ombro de Alisha sem pedir desculpas.

- Garota mal-educada. – disse Alisha massageando seu ombro.

- O que você esperava de uma pessoa que sai com Malfoy? – disse Greg. – Bem, vou indo, preciso estudar, nos vemos à noite?

- Ã... a gente sempre se vê lá Greg.

- Porque não está me chamando de G? – Greg ficou um pouco desapontado. Era como se Alisha o tivesse tratando mal.

- Hm, nada não. Vou para as masmorras, até mais – Alisha saiu o mais rápido que pode para Greg não perceber seus olhos marejados. Ela sempre tentava esconder seus sentimentos, mas agora estava cada vez mais difícil. Greg não iria desistir de Hermione só porque ela estava saindo com outro, Alisha o conhecia muito bem.

Alisha J parou assim que viu que Greg não estava mais por perto e não havia ninguém no corredor. Começou a chorar enquanto tirava um livro de aritmancia da sua mochila. Ela precisava terminar a tarefa de casa em duas horas.

- Alisha? – uma voz conhecida surgiu do nada, uma voz que Alisha não queria ouvir naquele momento. Por que o universo jogava com as pessoas assim? Era doentio.

Hermione tentou tocar no seu ombro, mas Alisha se afastou. – Me deixe sozinha.

- Por favor, deixe-me te ajudar, vai ser melhor pra você desabafar e...

- ESCUTE AQUI, você é a última pessoa com quem eu preciso de ajuda, você é uma vaca-sabe-tudo, eu queria que você não existisse.

Hermione ficou chocada. A garota tinha sido tão gentil com ela no outro dia e agora estava gritando.

- Se o problema é comigo, você podia me deixar ciente do que eu fiz, não? – disse Hermione erguendo a sobrancelha. Agora ela estava menos amistosa, demorou para máscara da sonserina de Alisha aparecer, pensou. Mas em vez da garota a ofender de sangue-ruim e outras palavras ruins, ela começou a chorar ainda mais. Hermione ficou sem saber o que fazer.

- Olha, eu.. Me desculpe, você não tem culpa de nada. Eu não devia ter dito aquilo. Esquece – e então Alisha saiu correndo deixando Hermione sozinha e confusa.


	8. Chapter 8 A volta de Neville

Capítulo 8. A VOLTA DE NEVILLE.

Era o fim da tarde quando Hermione foi se encontrar com sua amiga Gina. Hermione costurava gorros roxos para os elfos domésticos. A lareira estava acesa e não havia mais ninguém na Sala Comunal da Grifinória além das duas.

- Então, aquela Alisha do sexto ano começou a gritar comigo do nada. No início achei que era apenas ódio normal dos alunos da sonserina, mas depois percebi que era algo pessoal... – disse Hermione enquanto deixava um gorro em cima da mesinha.

- Ora, Hermione, é tão óbvio – Gina respondeu enquanto lia uma redação de Hermione de História da Magia. Gina teria prova no dia seguinte.

- O que é óbvio?

- Alisha e Greg são melhores amigos – contou Gina, como se fosse algo revelador.

- Não entendi ainda onde eu me encaixo.

- Bem, se você ainda não compreendeu...

- Gina, você é minha melhor amiga. Vai contar ou não vai?

Gina parou de ler a redação e olhou para a amiga. – Ótimo, eu contarei, mas... não deixe Rony saber que você tem um admirador andando por aí, ele vai ficar uma fera.

- O-oque? – Hermione parou de costurar imediatamente e sem querer espetou seu dedo com a agulha. – Ouch.

- Está tão na cara, só você não notou como ele te olha quando te vê, quando vocês discutem...

- Gina para!

- Você é ótima a respeito de estudos, mas quando é sobre amor... Demorou muito tempo para você perceber seus sentimentos pelo meu irmão, não é?

Hermione corou. O assunto a deixava constrangida, então ela mandou a amiga voltar a estudar. Na janela a paisagem mudou, estava escuro, uma lua dançava no céu clareando o grande lago, as pessoas começaram a voltar para o dormitório para dormirem, Hermione e Gina desejaram boa noite ao Simas que acabara de passar pelo retrato. As garotas se encontraram logo depois com Luna que esperava na frente do quadro da mulher gorda.

-Prontas? – Luna vestia um longo vestido azul com linhas douradas exageradas e tortas, Hermione que já era acostumada ao visual exótico da amiga a elogiou e as três meninas foram para o escritório do professor Slughorn.

-NE-NEVILLE! – Luna gritou e correu para os braços de Neville que estava esperando na porta do escritório. Os dois se beijaram, Gina e Hermione começaram a conversar sobre o tempo, desejando estar em qualquer lugar, menos ali.

Então os dois se separaram e Neville cumprimentou as duas amigas.

-É tão bom ver vocês! Minha avó tentou me impedir, mas sou maior de idade, não é? Então consegui vir logo pra cá, a diretora Mcgonagall disse que eu seria sempre bem vindo. Eu estava na sala dela quando o professor Slughorn apareceu e me convidou para o jantar.

- É bom ver você também, Neville. Vamos entrar? Estamos atrasados – disse Hermione.

Os quatro entraram na Sala. Havia uma grande mesa que ocupava boa parte do recinto, e eles foram os últimos a chegar. Slughorn servia cerveja amanteigada para os convidados. Greg estava sentado perto de Alisha, ele deu um sorriso para Hermione, Alisha a olhava, mas não parecia mais estar com raiva dela. Gina a cutucou como se dissesse "eu não disse"?

-Weasley, Granger, Lovegood e Longbottom, quatro grandes alunos da Grifinória e Corvinal. Sejam bem vindos- disse o professor indicando quatro cadeiras que estavam reservadas para eles.

- Então, Longbottom? Eu estava contando sobre aquele dia em que você foi tão corajoso... Enfrentando Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado sem ter medo das consequências..

-Professor, erm, ele já morreu, não precisa mais usar esse nome– disse Hermione que tentava desviar do olhar de Greg Tulsen.

-E você Granger, porque não nos conta sobre a aventura que você fez com Harry Potter? Como ele está?

- Ele está muito bem senhor – disse Hermione.

O resto do jantar foi extremamente desconfortável, Hermione teve que contar em detalhes sobre como eles escaparam em cima de um dragão ano passado. Quando Slughorn perguntou sobre seu namorado , Hermione corou.

- Professor, porque você não nos conta sobre o que fez durante a batalha? – Greg perguntou cortando-o do assunto romântico. Hermione ficou aliviada, mas não achou legal o ciúmes de Greg de Rony. Alisha bufou no seu lugar, seus olhos quase voltando a ficar marejados.

O tempo começou a passar e o professor Slughorn notou que já era quase meia noite e mandou os alunos irem pros seus dormitórios. Hermione ainda estava terminando seu sorvete de chocolate e por isso demorou-se mais que os outros. Assim que ela acabou, desejou boa noite ao professor e saiu da sala. Mal notou que havia alguém esperando por ela na porta.

- Granger.

Hermione se virou ao ouvir seu nome. Greg Tulsen estava olhando ansioso para ela, seus olhos claros eram hipnotizantes.

- O que você quer?

- Estava pensando... Você lembra quando o prof Slughorn nos convidou para sua festa de natal? Você tem um acompanhante? - Hermione quase pensou que o garoto estava brincando, mas ele estava com uma cara séria.

- Claro que eu tenho. Meu _namorado_. – disse Hermione dando ênfase na palavra namorado. Isso não fez Greg mudar de assunto.

- Bem...se por acaso até lá vocês não...

- Olha Tulsen, você é um cara legal para um sonserino. Mas eu amo Rony, eu e ele fomos feitos um para o outro ( TAPA NA CARA DA JÔ 3). E além do mais, você não percebe?

Greg a olhou levantando as sobrancelhas – Perceber o quê?

- Tem uma garota linda e legal que gosta de você **há tempos** e você não dá bola para ela.

- De quem você está falando? – Greg estava confuso. Ninguém naquele astelo gostava dele e o tratava bem, só Alisha, pois ela sabia que ele não era comensal da morte como o resto do colégio e não era amigo de ninguém da sonserina. Os dois eram como irmãos...

- Pense, Tulsen. Pensei que fosse um pouco mais esperto. Nos vemos por aí – disse Hermione, depois ela se virou e foi em direção às escadarias do castelo para ir para o dormitório da grifinória. Havia um quadro no corredor de um rei da Idade Média que a mandou de forma não educada a guardar sua varinha.

- Que seja. Nox – disse Hermione irritada guardando sua varinha.


	9. Chapter 9 A Casa dos Gritos

Capítulo 9 – A CASA DOS GRITOS (*-*)

ps – um pedido de desculpas para minha amiga Rafaela pelos clichês. I'm not good at this.. sorry sis.

Duas semanas se passaram desde o desconfortável atrito entre Greg e Mione. Felizmente tudo acabou bem e eles se tornaram amigos depois disso. Greg ainda não conseguia tirar Hermione de sua cabeça, mas percebeu que ele e ela nunca dariam certos, Hermione realmente não estava disponível. Greg já tinha falado com Luna e Gina antes, ambas as garotas foram gentis com ele. Alisha juntou-se ao grupo e virou uma ótima amiga também para as meninas.

-Vocês não percebem? – disse Alisha J Barnes uma hora durante um tempo de folga no qual todos pegavam um sol no jardim da escola enquanto as provas não começavam.

- Hm? – perguntou Gina que lia seu Profeta Diário. Estampado na capa estava seu namorado Harry, na reportagem de Rita Skeeter ela o chamava de Herói do Século e dizia que ele visitaria Hogsmeade nessa semana para visitar a namorada Weasley. Gina pensou que eles nunca teriam paz.

- Nós somos o grupo mais esquisito da escola – continuou a garota ruiva. Ela estava sentada ao lado de Ginny e quem visse de fora pensaria que eram irmãs gêmeas.

- Verdade. Mas quem se importa? – disse Hermione enquanto escrevia um panfleto sobre libertação dos elfos.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Alisha vendo o que Hermione fazia.

- Ah, só uma maluquice dela – disse Gina. Hermione fez uma careta desgostosa.

- Não é maluquice. É uma causa importante! Elfos são escravizados diariamente. Temos que por um fim nisso! A começar pela cozinha de Hogwarts...

Greg estava naquele momento falando com Pansy Parkson que fingia precisar de ajuda em uma matéria de Poções. Neville e Luna estavam rondando pelos corredores do castelo, fazendo sabe-se lá o quê (rsrs).

- Quanto custa esses bottoms? – perguntou Alisha vendo vários bottoms dentro de uma caixinha dourada que Hermione tinha feito.

- Hm. 3 sicles, porque?

- Ah, eu quero um! Quero ajudar na causa.

Um sorriso enorme apareceu no rosto de Hermione. Ela ficou tão feliz que entregou três bottoms diferentes para Alisha de graça. As duas começaram a discutir sobre os direitos dos elfos e Gina voltou para sua leitura sobre Harry pensando que as duas amigas eram malucas.

Greg Tulsen voltou um tempo depois, sua cara era de nojo.

- O que foi G? – Alisha perguntou assim que seu melhor amigo chegou. Hermione percebeu que ela sempre ficava feliz ao ver ele se aproximando. Isso era amor... Era exatamente assim que Hermione se sentia quando via Ron.

- Apenas aquela garota Pansy, praticamente se oferecendo para eu levar ela na festa.

- É uma abusada – disse Alisha imitando a cara de nojo de Greg.

O ioiô de Hermione saltou de sua bolsinha de contas deixando todos assustados. Ele avisava que as provas começariam dentre de 15 minutos, então o grupo se dispersou.

Logo depois do último dia de prova que era de DCAT, Hermione e seus amigos foram juntamente com os outros alunos do sexto e sétimo ano de Hogwarts para Hogsmeade sob supervisão dos professores Slughorn e Hagrid.

- Muito bem, alunos que não estão autorizados e são menores não podem ir – uma menina da Corvinal olhou triste para o professor Slughorn. – Sinto muito Marina, você é uma aluna brilhante, sem dúvidas, mas isso está além do meu poder.

A garota, muito triste, deu meia volta e voltou para o castelo. Hermione se lembrou daquela vez quando Harry tentou ir e pediu ajuda de McGonagall.

Depois do ocorrido, Slughorn conduziu o grupo de alunos para o pequeno vilarejo, depois avisou que no fim da tarde era para todos se reunirem na frente do Três Vassouras.

- Hermione, você quer ir ver aquela nova loja de livros que abriu?

- Ah, desculpe Greg, eu preciso...preciso... – Hermione tentou ser o mais educada possível, mas não precisou terminar.

- Tudo bem, ã, a gente se vê mais tarde então. – respondeu Greg percebendo que ela iria se encontrar com Rony.

Hermione se juntou à Gina e as duas garotas foram para o Cabeça de Javali, local onde marcaram de encontrar Harry e Ron. Era um ponto ideal, afinal Aberforth Dumbledore era amigo deles e assim nenhum jornalista poderia entrar. Ninguém freqüentava o CdJ.

Assim que as garotas entraram, elas avistaram Harry e Ron tomando hidromel em uma mesa um pouco escondida nos fundos. Hermione correu para perto de Ron e o abraçou fortemente.

-Nossa Mione. Nunca a vi desse jeito antes – disse Ron surpreso, derrubando um pouco de hidromel em suas vestes.

- Estava com muitas saudades.

Os quatro amigos conversaram durante um tempo. Harry e Rony fizeram várias perguntas para saberem o que estava acontecendo na escola.

- Então Greg defendeu Gina e...

- Greg? – Ron perguntou. – Não me lembro de nenhum Greg antes.

- Ele é um aluno da sonserina.

Harry e Rony se engasgaram ao mesmo tempo quando a garota mencionou a casa da sonserina.

- Isso é real? Não é seu amigo imaginário?

- Ronald. Eu não estou delirando. Fala para eles Gina!

Gina então contou a eles a história do garoto que elas conheceram no trem, exceto o fato de que o cara estava apaixonado por Hermione.

- Bem, e é isso. Ele e Alisha são muito legais e são nossos amigos agora. Alguns alunos da Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa também estão falando com eles depois que ficamos amigos, eles perceberam quem eles realmente são.

- Verdade. E Alisha está saindo com Simas.

Harry e Ron se engasgaram de novo. – Simas? Uau, eu pensei que esse dia nunca iria acontecer.

- Ah, tenho que ir – disse Gina olhando para seu relógio de pulso.

- Aonde você vai? Eu mal te vi... – disse Harry chateado.

- Depois a gente se encontra de novo, eu marquei uma reunião para os testes de quadribol no Três Vassouras agora. Vamos nos ver na dedosdemel mais tarde?

- Certo. – disse Harry e depois os dois se beijaram. Ron ainda estava se acostumando ao fato de Harry e sua irmã caçula namorarem, então fingiu estar admirando os cabelos de sua namorada que tomava cerveja amanteigada.

Gina foi embora e o trio de ouro (lindos) ficou sozinho conversando durante um tempo. Aberforth apareceu e os cumprimentou de longe, enquanto cuidava de seus cabritos de estimação.

- Deixei Vanessa cuidando da loja, mas daqui a pouco preciso voltar para ver como está se virando sem mim. Harry está adorando os logros novos que chegaram... Você precisa ver Mione.

- Claro. Por que.. hum.. Não vamos lá depois e você me mostra? – Hermione disse sorrindo. Tinham combinado durante as trocas de correspondência que iriam se ver na Casa dos Gritos em Hogsmade e provavelmente era isso que Ron estava querendo dizer. (hm safadinhos).

Enquanto isso Alisha e Greg conversavam perto dos Três Vassouras, eles riam de Pansy Parkson que agora tentava dar em cima do novo apanhador da Sonserina.

- Ela realmente não para nunca. – comentou Alisha.

- O que será que eles estão conversando? – Greg perguntou enquanto observava Pansy gesticulando com os braços no ar.

- Hm...provavelmente Pansy está dizendo " ei você é um gato, quer experimentar minha poção mágica ali atrás do morro?"

- Você é muito cruel Ali. – disse Greg rindo e depois a abraçando amigavelmente. – Mas ao mesmo tempo tão legal, pensei que gostaria de passar um tempo com Finnigan e não comigo.

- Ahn, bem... Ele está numa reunião de quadribol de qualquer maneira. – respondeu Alisha sem graça.

Então eles viram Gina Weasley passar indo em direção ao outro lado de Hogsmeade indo até os morros. Sua cara era séria, como se tivesse um compromisso importante.

- Para onde Gina está indo? A reunião deles não é aqui? – perguntou Greg quebrando a conversa sobre Pansy.

- Hm. Isso é estranho. – disse Alisha. – Vai ver ela precisa falar com algum professor?

- Mas Hagrid e Slughorn estão bebendo e cantando umas músicas antigas no 3 Vassouras.

- Então não sei. – disse Alisha dando de ombros – Você me disse que chamou Mione para aquela livraria nova, vamos ver?

- Claro – disse Greg sorrindo, e os dois amigos foram para a nova livraria que ficava do lado da Dedosdemel.

Neville e Luna foram ao Cabeça de Javali e encontraram o trio conversando na mesa de fundo. Então eles ficaram conversando mais um pouco até Ron dizer que ia levar Hermione até sua loja.

- Rony, você sabia que aqueles querubins são explosivos? – disse Luna sonhadoramente. Ron deu de ombros - Se eu fosse você não chegava perto deles, Mione.

- Ahm. Sim, obrigada pelo aviso Luna. Até depois gente – Harry olhou para a amiga implorando para eles ficarem ali e não o deixarem de vela.

Saindo do três vassouras, Ron falou - Até que enfim conseguimos sair de lá. Harry às vezes não percebe quando ele não está sendo bem-vindo.

Hermione riu. – Então, vamos na casa dos Gritos?

Ron sorriu – Mas é claro – ele pegou na mão de Mione . Enquanto seguiam o caminho para a Casa eles quase toparam com Hagrid que iria fazer perguntas e falar o quanto sentia falta de Ron e Harry, por isso os dois se esconderam atrás de um grupo de alunos da Lufa-Lufa que discutiam sobre o torneio de quadribol.

Assim que Hagrid saiu e voltou a entrar no Três Vassouras os dois conseguiram escapar e chegar até a casa dos Gritos.

- Foi aqui que...Que..bem que eu me liguei que eu gostava de ti – disse Rony, suas bochechas vermelhas.

- Eu acho que eu também – confessou Hermione. – Venha, eu sei como entrar lá dentro.

Os dois passaram por uma velha árvore que ficava de frente a casa, Hermione com sua varinha enfeitiçou o tronco da árvore e um buraco começou a aparecer. - Lupin uma vez me contou que havia outra entrada numa velha árvore em Hogsmeade, pensei que fosse essa.

Os dois entraram no buraco e seguiram um túnel de terra que os levou até a casa dos gritos. A casa era exatamente igual o que sempre fora. Seus móveis já empoeirados e desgastados, e tinha várias tábuas de madeira que tapavam a luz do sol nas janelas. Hermione encontrou um velho sofá rasgado no meio da sala e puxou Rony ali perto.

Eles começaram a se beijar e Ron percebia o quanto Hermione fazia falta para ele. Hermione puxou os cabelos ruivos do garoto com tanta força que Ron reprimiu um impulso de gritar. (ta aí seus 50 tons de mágica Rafa haha 3). Depois Hermione se deitou no sofá para ficar mais confortável.

- Você acha que alguém pode entrar aqui? – perguntou Rony .

-Shh – respondeu Hermione tapando a boca dele com o dedo. (sexy RS). Então ela tirou sua blusa e Ron ficou surpreso.

- Tem certeza? – ele perguntou assustado. Hermione sempre fora certinha e estudiosa... (quem diria hein)

- Absoluta – e então Hermione começou a ajudar Ron a tirar sua blusa listrada.

Ela puxou os cabelos dele de novo, trazendo-o mais para perto para sentir sua pele encostando-se à dela. Era quente e macia, ela podia ficar horas deitada com ele e não iria se importar. Ron levou suas mãos (bobas) às coxas de Hermione e beijou seu pescoço enquanto isso. Choque elétrico e emoção passaram por Hermione. Ela se sentia tão bem, isso era melhor do que qualquer livro sobre magia que ela tenha lido.

Os dois passaram um tempo na Casa dos Gritos e depois voltaram para se encontrar com seus amigos no Cabeça de Javali. Harry estava explicando a Neville sobre alguns feitiços de defesa contra as artes das trevas e Luna lia um livro sobre zonzóbulos.

- Ah... aí está vocês! Então Hermione, o que achou dos Querubins? – perguntou Luna inocentemente.

- Ah é. Eles são... – Hermione balbuciou algumas palavras inaudíveis. Suas bochechas estavam muito vermelhas e isso não era devido ao frio.

- Desculpe? – Luna disse, nem a própria Hermione tinha entendido o que tinha dito.

- Onde está Gina? – Ron perguntou interrompendo a conversa constrangedora de Luna e Hermione, o ruivo olhou em volta à procura de sua irmã, mas ela não estava ali. – Pensei que a reunião já tivesse acabado...

- Bem, eu pensei que vocês talvez tivessem topado com ela. – comentou Harry.

- Ela deve estar ocupada com as decisões do quadribol, aposto que a veremos quando voltarmos ao Castelo – disse Hermione enquanto se sentava muito contente e tomava um pouco de hidromel do copo de Harry.

- Mione...Porque está tão contente? – estranhou o amigo que percebera o sorriso estampado no rosto da garota. Depois ele olhou para Rony que olhava para baixo timidamente - Ã bem...Rony, vamos procurar Gina? – disse ele entendendo o que tinha acontecido e tentando mudar desesperadamente de assunto.

- Harry, você é o namorado dela, vai você – respondeu Ron enquanto puxava uma cadeira e se sentava ao lado de Luna.

Harry então seguiu o conselho do amigo e tomou um último gole de hidromel (ui machão). Então ele saiu porta afora para procurar por Gina. Não era possível que ele teria que voltar para casa sem poder vê-la e cheirar o perfume de seu cabelo tão lindo pela última vez. Luna, Neville, Ron e Hermione conversaram mais um pouco e depois foram se reunir com o resto dos alunos da escola para irem embora.


	10. Chapter 10 Câmara Secreta

CAPÍTULO 10. A CÂMARA SECRETA.

-Olá Sr. Wallenby – o Prof Slughorn cumprimentou gentilmente Rony assim que eles chegaram até o resto do grupamento. Rony não se importava mais com isso, apenas respondeu educadamente seu ex-professor de poções.

- Sr Slughorn, ele é um Weasley e lutou bravamente em uma batalha – disse Hermione furiosa com a forma que seu professor estava tratando seu namorado.

Então Slughorn olhou de novo para Ron e percebeu quem ele realmente era. – Oh, me desculpe Sr. Weasley, acontece que vocês são tantos que eu nem...

- Tudo bem Senhor Slughorn. Sem problemas. – Ron se virou então para Hermione e a abraçou, ele sabia que ela odiava quando ele a beijava em público, depois ele voltou para sua loja para trabalhar.

- Muito bem, alunos de Hogwarts, façam uma fila para voltarmos. – disse Professor Slughorn , observando seus alunos.

Hagrid deu um passo à frente, sua cara estava muito preocupada - Espere professor Slughorn, falta um aluno.

- Um aluno? Quem? – perguntou Slughorn contando novamente os alunos que esperavam em sua volta.

- Gina Weasley. Ela deveria estar aqui. – respondeu Hagrid, seus olhos pararam em Hermione, em busca de respostas.

- Outro Weasley? Não é a toa que dizem que eles habitam a metade do planeta- comentou Slughorn.

- Alguém de vocês pode nos contar onde Gina Weasley está? – perguntou Hagrid, seus olhos ainda grudados nos de Hermione que se sentia muito culpada. Ela não sabia onde a amiga tinha ido e estava com seu irmão enquanto ela desaparecera. Greg interrompeu o silêncio e os pensamentos de Hermione.

- Hm, professor, a última vez que a vi , estava indo naquela direção – e apontou para onde estavam os morros.

Como ninguém mais disse nada. Slughorn respondeu – Fiquem calmos, levarei vocês até o Castelo enquanto Hagrid dá mais uma olhada em Hogsmeade, provavelmente a garota deve estar escondida nos porões da dedosdemel comendo uns pirulitos de gergelim. Vamos.

Hagrid assentiu com a cabeça indo para a direção que Greg falou. Slughorn começou a andar, os alunos o seguiram em fila. Os estudantes da sonserina estavam separados, nem olhavam para o resto do pessoal. Greg e Alisha misturados no mar vermelho, amarelo e azul.

- Bem, ela deve voltar logo, não se preocupa Mione – disse Luna confortando a amiga.

- Eu sei, mas... É que, isso é tão estranho, ela nem se despediu de Harry. Ela ama ele...

Alisha, tentando ajudar respondeu - Ela deve amar sim, mas deve ter se lembrado de alguma coisa importante. Depois ela explica para nós, vamos. –e puxou carinhosamente a amiga.

Chegando ao castelo, Hermione foi até a Sala Comunal da Grifinória e não havia sinal de Gina lá dentro. Ela perguntou a todos que via, até os fantasmas. Nick Quase Sem Cabeça afirmou que tinha visto ela na câmara secreta.

- Nick, isso foi no nosso segundo ano, e Harry a salvou, lembra? – disse Hermione irritada. Foi no segundo ano que Gina ficou hipnotizada pelo diário de riddle que era uma horcrux, e isso definitivamente não aconteceria outra vez.

- Eu sei. Mas eu juro pela minha vida que a vi semana passada indo para lá e falando coisas sem sentido.

- Você não tem vida – disse Hermione sem paciência dando meia volta e indo até a biblioteca. Talvez fosse preocupação demais, Gina iria voltar em breve com Hagrid e tudo ficaria bem. Ela devolveu para a bibliotecária o livro dos duendes e retirou um sobre Poções Calmantes. Ela precisava fazer uma urgente para se tranqüilizar.

A noite ficou mais sombria e escura. Hagrid voltou e não trouxe boas notícias. Na verdade ele não disse nada, passou por Hermione com pressa para ir até o escritório da diretora. Hermione tentou falar com ele, mas ele a ignorou completamente. O que estava acontecendo? Acharam ela? Não acharam?

Hermione e Alisha passaram dias juntos costurando gorros para os elfos no Salão Principal nos tempos livres. Alunos da Sonserina davam risada quando passavam, mas alguns da Lufa-Lufa chegaram a ajudar, simpaticamente.

- Hermione, você precisa de um chá urgente, seus cabelos estão em pé – disse a amiga que ficava preocupada com o estado de Hermione. Passaram-se dias e nada de Gina aparecer, Ron e os Weasley foram ao castelo para falar com a diretora. Hermione conseguiu falar com os irmãos de Gina e eles falaram para ela relaxar, que em breve ela iria aparecer. Até Harry parecia normal.

- Calma Mione. Ela vai ficar bem! Eu sei disso, eu posso sentir – disse ele abraçando a amiga – Estamos aqui para resolver isso. Estamos procurando em todos os cantos.

Depois Hermione abraçou Molly. As duas choraram baixinho. Molly era quem estava mais parecida com Hermione, as duas se entendiam.

Os Weasley foram para Hogsmeade e se instalaram na loja de logros até terem notícias de Gina. Mas o tempo passava, provas e jogos de quadribol eram feitos e nada da garota aparecer.

Em todos os cantos de Hogwarts se falava sobre seu sumiço. O que acontecera com Gina Weasley? Hermione ficou furiosa quando passou por um grupo de quartanistas da sonserina que desejavam a morte da traidora do sangue. Hermione só não fez nada porque estava em número menor.

Hermione, percebendo que não havia mais nada a fazer, começou a fazer o que ainda restava e fazia bem: pensar. Ela recapitulou a conversa que teve com Nick. Talvez ele não tivesse se confundido e tenha falado a verdade. Porque ela fora tão irresponsável de não ter acreditado nele? Será que Gina estava na CS mesmo? Era noite, todos os alunos dormiam nos dormitórios. Hermione pegou uma capa para cobrir seu pijama e deslizou silenciosamente fora da cama. Ela desejava muito ter a capa de invisibilidade de Harry naquele momento.

Assim que saiu do dormitório, Hermione foi até o banheiro desabitado onde Murta que Geme freqüentava. A garota entrou, escuridão a envolvia. Pegou sua varinha e a acendeu. Tinha aprendido a fazer feitiços não verbais no sexto ano com Snape e tinha aprendido com sucesso. Ela tinha esperança de não chamar atenção da garota fantasma. Para sua sorte, Murta (LINDA DIVA, ARRASA 3) não estava por perto.

Hermione se aproximou da grande pia onde tinha a marca da serpente de Slytherin. Com muito esforço e muitas tentativas ela imitou a voz de Harry para abrir a câmara. A pia se afastou lentamente fazendo um barulho inconfortável. Depois de um tempo havia um grande buraco que levaria à Câmara Secreta;

Sem ter medo, a garota pulou no buraco e fez todo o percurso que tinha feito ano passado com Rony. Depois de caminhar pelo túnel por um tempo ela parou abruptamente quando reparou que havia algo brilhando na parede. Aproximou sua varinha mais perto e percebeu que era uma frase escrita com sangue.

_ " Venha me encontrar onde não há luz, mas se tiver olhos suficientes, não será problema!" _

Hermione leu e releu inúmeras vezes aquela simples frase. Ela procurou por mais pistas, mas não havia mais nada ali a não ser as ossadas do grande basilisco. Então a garota voltou para o dormitório, mas não conseguia dormir.

Era claro que aquela frase tinha sido escrita pela própria Gina. Era sua letra, Hermione já a vira várias vezes quando corrigiu trabalhos para a amiga. Gina queria ser encontrada, mas onde? Onde não havia luz?

Vários lugares passaram pela mente de Hermione, mas exausta, a garota conseguiu pegar no sono e dormir durante poucas horas. No outro dia ela colocou suas vestes da grifinória e foi para a aula de Estudo dos Trouxas. A professora Susan estava falando sobre guerras civis e Hermione só conseguia pensar no que tinha lido na CS.

- Srta. Granger, o que pode dizer sobre a primavera árabe?

Hermione se engasgou. Durante a semana inteira ela não tinha pegado em seu livro sobre isso. Não sabia de nada. Com vergonha, a garota folheou seu livro Guerras dos Últimos Séculos, não havia nenhum capítulo sobre isso no sumário.

-Professora... eu...

- Menos 10 pontos pra grifinória. Eu sei que é difícil, mas você tem que voltar a estudar. Sua amiga gostaria que você vivesse sua vida.

- Você não sabe como é ter algum amigo próximo desaparecido, com toda educação professora – disse Hermione fuzilando a mulher rechonchuda com os olhos. Ela parecia até uma cópia barata de Umbrigde. No fim da aula, Hermione pegou sua mochila e foi para o quintal, Greg e Alisha estavam conversando.

- Mione – disse Greg, sorriso apareceu em seus lábios, Alisha fez esforço para não se incomodar com isso.

- Olá. Vocês acreditam que não consegui responder uma pergunta simples na aula de EDT? – Hermione disse tristemente. Seus olhos estavam com olheiras, ela não dormia fazia dias.

Alisha e Greg consolaram a amiga. Mas falaram o mesmo que a professora de EDT falou. Ela tinha que viver sua vida, não iria ajudar nem um pouco Gina se continuasse a ficar depressiva desse jeito.

-Eu a conheço desde meus doze anos, ela é irmã de Rony – disse Hermione, lágrimas caíam de seus olhos.(Primeiro ano Hermione nem sabia quem era Gina:p)

- Eu sei Mione, mas não há sinais do que pode ter acontecido. E, aliás, notícias ruins chegam rápido, certo? – Alisha falou tirando o cabelo descabelado da amiga de seu rosto. Greg não sabia muito bem o que dizer nessas horas e apenas sorriu para ela, tentando ajudar.

Hermione melhorou seu humor quando no fim de semana conseguiu autorização para ir à Hogsmeade. Vanessa Reynolds, a ajudante de Rony atendia uns clientes que chegavam, o movimento era muito grande.

- Oi Hermione, Ron está organizando uns pacotes lá atrás – disse Vanessa olhando para Hermione que acenou com a cabeça e foi para o fim da loja. Ron pegava umas caixas pesadas e colocava em cima de um armário.

- Ei. – disse ele assim que a viu. Ele abraçou-a fortemente e depois a beijou

- Onde está Harry? Preciso de vocês dois. – disse a garota, ela tinha pensado muito a respeito e percebeu que precisava compartilhar aquilo da CS com seus amigos.

- Hm, ele está lá em cima com meus pais, acabou de chegar do trabalho. Ele é auror agora Hermione.

Hermione sorriu – fico feliz por ele, é o que ele sempre quis.

Depois os três foram para o Cabeça de Javali, Aberforth olhava discretamente de longe para os três.

- Bem, eu chamei vocês aqui porque não quero ninguém escutando essa conversa – contou Hermione assim que eles se sentaram à mesa e pediram cervejas amanteigadas.

-Ninguém? E o irmão de Dumbledore? – falou Rone olhando para Aberforht que fingia estar lendo seu próprio menu.

- Para que serve o abaffiato? Não se preocupe, estamos seguros- disse Hermione – Continuando, eu falei com Nick Quase-Sem-Cabeça e...

- Hermione, ele não tem miolos – disse Harry. Ron concordou.

- Bem, é verdade, eu sei. Ele é meio lelé, mas ele tinha dito que viu Gina indo para o banheiro feminino...

- Câmara Secreta? Impossível –disse Harry interrompendo-a. Hermione olhou feio para o amigo. – Ok, continua.

Assim que terminou, os dois a olhavam. Harry não fazia idéia do que o enigma significava, mas Ron bateu a mão na mesa com força assustando os outros dois.

- Que é que te picou? – perguntou Harry.

- Eu sei onde Gina está.

- Sabe? Ora, desembucha Rony – disse Hermione impaciente.

- É claro! Não há luz, olhos suficientes. Oito servem? Aranhas, Harry!

- MAS É ÓBVIO, RONY. – disse Harry se levantando, seu rosto se iluminando. - A caverna onde eu enfrentei Voldemort, onde nós lutamos com Aragogue no segundo ano. Genial!

Hermione ficou com ciúmes. Como não tinha pensado nisso? Era tão claro. Estava na cara, caverna não há luz, aranhas viviam lá dentro. Elas podiam ver no escuro.

- O que faremos? Não sabemos o que nos aguarda- Hermione disse no meio da euforia dos dois garotos, eles pararam e voltaram a se sentar.

- Bem, eu reunirei um grupo de aurores e iremos para lá - disse Harry.

-Não Harry, e se for uma armadilha? Precisamos saber com o que estamos lidando – Hermione disse sabiamente.

-Então o que você sugere?

- Me dê sua capa Harry, eu irei até lá para saber quantos são e se são perigosos, então eu..

- NEM PENSAR – Ron interrompeu. Nem morto que iria deixar sua namorada arriscar sua pele assim.

- Ron, mas é a única maneira...

- Se iremos fazer isso, vai ser nós três. Como nos velhos tempos – Ron retrucou. – Não é Harry?

- Ok, está certo, sábado é a famosa festa de natal do Slughorn. Harry apareça por lá, Slughorn vai ficar extremamente feliz, Ron você já é meu par.

- Certo. Combinado – disse Harry. – Agora vamos voltar antes que os seus pais notem nossa ausência Rony.

Os três amigos voltaram para as Gemialidades Weasley. Vanessa atendia umas meninas que queriam muito comprar poções do amor. Ron então foi ajudá-la. Harry e Hermione ficaram conversando.

- Hm, você e Rony hein.

- Harry! – disse ela corada. – Não é como se você e Gina não...- mas depois ficou quieta, Gina podia estar em perigo, e a cara de Harry era só preocupação agora.

Depois Hermione se despediu dos amigos, aparatou e apareceu nas proximidades do castelo. Andou um bocado e conseguiu chegar até os portões. O professor SLughorn esperava por ela.

- Olá Srta, Granger, como foi o passeio?

- Muito bom Sr Slughorn. Eu convidei Harry para ir à sua festa, ok?

- Harry? Mas e o Sr Wallenby?

- Weasley! Ele vai também, acho que você não se importará se os dois forem comigo, certo?

- Ah...a idade da diversão, como era bom esse tempo...- Slughorn começou a divagar e Hermione não fazia idéia do que ele queria dizer. Assim que chegou ao Salão Comunal, Hermione empacotou seus últimos gorros. A lareira a aquecia e uns alunos novatos jogavam xadrez de bruxos. Hermione percebia quanta falta fazia sua amiga ali.


	11. Chapter 11 Sonserinos também amam!

CAPÍTULO 11. Sonserinos também amam (3)

Greg Tulsen tinha recém saído da aula de DCAT e ia para as masmorras. Estava exausto, tinha muitas provas para fazer e Hermione estava tão ocupada e fora do ar ultimamente que não iria ajudá-lo como fazia antes. Greg tinha gostado de Hermione, mas depois de um tempo percebeu que era apenas uma atração mútua e que no fundo eram apenas dois amigos. Porém ele não fazia idéia sobre o que Hermione falara na sala de Slughorn, quem além dela e Alisha gostavam dele nesse castelo? Só Pansy, mas isso era apenas uma obsessão doentia.

Pensando no diabo, a garota de cara de buldogue se levantou dos sofás de couro das masmorras e foi até Greg quando ele pisou na sala.

-Oi Tulsen – ela disse tentando estupidamente fazer uma expressão sexy. Greg apenas disse um oi mal humorado e sorriu ao ver sua amiga Alisha sentada no sofá de frente à lareira costurando um blusão para algum elfo qualquer.

- Ali. Preciso falar contigo!

Pansy, completamente ignorada, murchou e depois foi para os dormitórios, estava completamente enlouquecida, se pudesse, ela jogaria essa garota pseudo-weasley na lareira para queimar no inferno.

- Oi G. Agora não posso, estou ocupada.

-É importante Ali, por favor, eu preciso de ajuda, vou levar bomba em Poções...

Alisha parou de costurar e encarou Greg nos olhos. Céus, como ele podia ser tão encantador? Tão charmoso e educado? Tão... Tão perfeito?

- Hm...E porque veio pedir ajuda a mim?

- Você é a única que pode me ajudar, quem sempre me ajudou...Sem você eu não sei o que eu seria Ali. – ele disse sinceramente.

Alisha corou. Suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas de felicidade. Ela deu um sorriso a ele.

- O.k. Eu sei que você não iria durar nem um segundo sem a minha existência – brincou ela.

- Também não exagera – disse o garoto jogando uma almofada na garota de brincadeira.

Os dois começaram a estudar, Alisha ensinou a Greg sobre as poções que iriam cair na prova dos N.I.E.M.s. Ele ouvia atentamente as explicações da amiga, que eram perfeitas, até melhores que as de Hermione. Depois de uma hora estudando, os dois pararam. Não havia mais ninguém na sala comunal da sonserina naquele momento.

- Então, você já convidou alguém pra festa? – perguntou Alisha que voltara a costurar roupas pros elfos.

- Hm, não...Eu não sei quem eu convido e definitivamente não irei com Pansy Parkson.

- Haha. Certo, vamos nós dois então? – disse Alisha enquanto seu coração batia velozmente. Será que ele ia recusar seu convite?

- Como? – Greg perguntou distraído. Ele estava observando os lindos cabelos de Alisha e como eles balançavam no vento, seus olhos eram igualmente bonitos, eram claros e ele podia até ver seu reflexo neles.

-É... Nós dois, como você tinha sugerido antes, sabe? Como amigos?

- O que houve com Finnigan?

- Reclamou que eu não dou atenção suficiente para ele e terminou comigo. Pelo jeito sou uma péssima namorada, não é? – disse a garota olhando para baixo.

- Você é a namorada ideal Alisha J Barnes. Todo mundo gostaria de namorar contigo – disse Greg, as palavras saindo da sua boca, ele continuou admirando a garota enquanto a menina terminava o blusão e colocava na mesinha.

- Hm... – ela respondeu, porque ele estava flertando com ela daquele jeito? Qual era o problema dele? – Ok, nos vemos lá então. Noite.

A garota deixou seus pacotes de presentes em cima da mesa e foi para o dormitório das garotas . Greg ficou observando ela sair, o que estava acontecendo com ele? Nunca antes tinha notado esses detalhes antes. O jeito que ela caminhava...era até sexy. Então como um baque ele entendeu o que Hermione falara, as palavras voltando à sua mente.

"- Tem uma garota linda e legal que gosta de você _há tempos _e você não dá bola para ela. "

Greg se sentiu um pouco mal e enjoado, todo esse tempo e ele não percebera os sentimentos de Alisha. Sequer tinha pensado nela de forma diferente, e ela sempre gostara dele, mas depois ela começou a namorar Finnigan, será que ela ainda nutria esses sentimentos por ele? Será que ele botou tudo a perder gostando de Hermione?

No outro dia Greg foi tomar café da manhã, sonserinos olhavam feio para ele. Um grandalhão tentou assustá-lo.

-Tulsen, o amantes dos trouxas, se eu fosse você iria embora antes que algo ruim te aconteça.

-Phillips, o chiqueiro é logo ali. Deixe-me em paz – Greg se levantou deixando Phillips gritar palavras xulas sozinho, a diretora passava por perto e deu uma detenção a ele e descontou severos pontos da Sonserina (Minerva diva (im)parcial haha). Greg foi até a mesa da Corvinal. Luna comia tortinhas de amendoim, usava um laço vermelho na cabeça contrastando com seus cabelos loiros. Era bonito e ...perfeitamente normal para ela.

- Dia Lu – falou ele em pé atrás de Luna. Ela se virou e sorriu – Oi Gregy, como está?

- Preciso muito dos seus conselhos. Você pode falar comigo depois do almoço no jardim?

- Claro. Estarei lá! Tenho um tempo livre antes das minhas aulas de runas começarem.

Ele passou pela mesa da Grifinória, Hermione estava lendo um livro sobre guerras, provavelmente estava estudando para alguma prova e ele não quis perturbá-la. Então ele foi para as aulas de Poções, Sr Slughorn esperava em sua mesa os alunos chegarem. Alisha Barnes já estava sentada em uma das mesas guardando lugar para ele, seu rosto era indecifrável ao vê-lo. Será que ela estava indiferente? Ela sempre sorria quando o via, e agora...

- Dia Greg. Está pronto? – sorriu ela finalmente. Ele sorriu de volta e acenou com a cabeça.

Pansy e o menino rechonchudo apareceram, ambos com cara de poucos amigos. Para a felicidade de Greg a garota parou de incomodá-lo e agora ignorava sua presença. Ela e o menino gordo conversavam sobre quadribol.

O professor Slughorn mandou eles fazerem uma Poção do Atônito e mandou eles buscarem os ingredientes no armário. Greg e Alisha trabalharam juntos, ambos animados, o menino rechonchudo também ajudou um pouco. Pansy, outra vez, ficou de fora. No fim da aula Slughorn checou todas as mesas. Dessa vez não havia nenhum presente, mas fez as mesmas perguntas que fazia.

- Então, Parlison, o que foi que você fez? – a garota ficou quieta. Ia mentir para se safar, mas antes que falasse algo, Alisha respondeu gentilmente.

- Ah ela leu as instruções do livro senhor...e colheu as plantas-lua. – era mentira, foi Alisha quem buscou as plantas-lua. Parkson corou, mas não agradeceu a ajuda da garota.

-Hm...Muito bem, muito bem. Pelo menos é alguma coisa. Nota dez para vocês, acho que estão preparados para o exame, pelo jeito. Estudem nesse feriado, ok?

No fim da aula Greg perguntou a Alisha o que foi aquilo dela ter salvado a garota que sempre a tratou mal. Alisha deu de ombros e disse que a coitada já estava sendo completamente excluída sem seu namoradinho ali, e fez isso porque ficou com pena. Depois ela convidou Greg para irem à biblioteca, mas o amigo respondeu que iria ver Luna. Alisha deu de ombros e foi para a biblioteca estudar.

Luna o aguardava, estava sentada na beira da lagoa. O polvo enorme jorrava água para todos os lados como sempre e uns alunos do primeiro ano estavam encharcados e passavam revoltados por eles xingando o polvo de tudo que era nome.

- Oi. Você está aqui!

- Claro, eu sempre cumpro com minhas palavras Tulsen.

Greg sentou-se ao lado dela, ela tinha um exemplar da revista O Profeta Diário no seu colo. Estava escrito que Harry Potter iria fazer uma visita a Hogwarts e iria estar na festa de Slughorn, um ex-professor muito querido de quem Harry gostava muito e eram amigos de muito tempo.

- Parece até que eles são melhores amigos – disse Greg apontando para o jornal.

-Ah sim, é apenas aquela Rita Skeeter. Papai sempre diz que ela é suja. Mas no jornal dele, O Pasquim, ele apenas disse que Harry poderia ir à festa de um professor. Afinal, todos querem saber sobre o Herói do Século, não é? E sem falar dele, nada vende.

-Ah,. Sim bem, mas mudando de assunto, eu estou precisando de conselhos.

Então Greg contou a amiga sobre seus problemas com Alisha. Luna era sempre uma ótima pessoa para conversar, sempre dava conselhos bons, mas dessa vez ela não foi de grande ajuda.

-Se você gosta dela, tem que dizer a ela – disse Luna calmamente.

-Não é tão fácil assim, - disse ele cruzando os braços. O polvo dançava na lagoa e chegava perto deles pronto para molhá-los. Greg percebeu o que estava vindo e puxou Luna para longe, o polvo roxo irritou-se por não ter vítimas e mergulhou no lago desaparecendo.

- Ora o que é que você vai perder? Fale a ela hoje na festa de Slughorn! – insistiu Luna.

Greg pensou sobre isso o dia inteiro. Talvez Luna tivesse razão, ou era hoje ou nunca. Decidido ele foi para as masmorras se arrumar.

Vestiu o melhor terno e ficou esperando na porta das masmorras. Alguns alunos entravam para irem para suas camas. Pansy passou por ele bufando, raiva por não ter sido convidada para ir com ele. Então a garota deu um esbarrão em Alisha que estava saindo do dormitório. A garota se desequilibrou e caiu no chão. Greg foi correndo ajudá-la. Pansy percebendo que tinha ajudado os dois a se aproximarem ainda mais , ficou mais brava ainda e entrou no dormitório.

- Você está bem?

- Ótima. Vamos? – disse a garota se levantando com a ajuda dele. Depois de um minuto Greg conseguiu ver sua roupa. Era um lindo vestido lilás que ia até seus joelhos, ela usava um coque alto que a deixava elegante e bonita.

- Você está...linda – ele disse fazendo ela corar.

- Obrigada.

Os dois foram até a festa de Slughorn, ele estava nervoso porque Harry Potter ia aparecer em sua festa, a imprensa tinha sido chamada. Não parava de mandar todos trabalharem.

Hermione e seu namorado apareceram. Ron encarou Greg atentamente, seus olhos pareciam dizer: ela é minha, seu trasgo. Mas Greg olhava para Ron gentilmente, ele não via Hermione mais daquela forma. Rony demorou um pouco para perceber, e o tratou melhor quando viu Greg flertando com Alisha.

-Harry vai odiar esses jornalistas – disse Hermione olhando em volta. – Ele não vai nem entrar, Slughorn fez besteira.

- Muita. Nós deveríamos ter previsto isso.

-Ron, acho melhor você ir falar com ele. Vai até Hagrid e diga a Harry que nós iremos vê-lo assim que essa festa acabar.

-Ok. – disse o garoto olhando outra vez para Greg com um olhar ameaçador. Depois ele foi embora, deixando os três sozinhos. Luna e Neville apareceram, ambos felizes e cumprimentaram eles.

Uma música agitada começou a tocar. Greg chamou todos para dançarem. Neville e Luna recusaram, estavam sentados em uma mesa conversando e rindo. Hermione não sabia o que fazer, mas pensou melhor e recusou também, disse que precisava falar com o professor Slughorn para saber sobre a prova. Dando de ombros, Greg e Alisha foram para a pista.

- Uau, essa é a melhor música das Esquisitonas – comentou Alisha enquanto iam para a pista. Porém a música parou e uma mais lenta começou a tocar. Alisha congelou, Greg parou para acompanhá-la.

- Você não quer mais dançar? – ele perguntou desanimado com a atitude da garota. ( POXA ALISHA, DEPOIS DE TUDO TU FAZ ISSO? ACORDA MINHA FILHA).

- Não se importa se for música lenta? – ela perguntou surpresa.

- Não! Era exatamente o que eu queria – então ele puxou a garota pelo pulso e a levou até a pista. Ele colocou seus braços em sua cintura e ela em sua nuca. Eles dançaram ao ritmo da música que era calma e doce. Alisha estava nas nuvens naquele momento. Greg sorria para ela.

Alisha nem reparou quando a música parou. Quando ela ia se separar dele para voltarem para as mesas ele a segurou pelos braços. Ela o olhou confusa. E então aconteceu. Greg a beijou intensamente, ela correspondeu ao beijo com força. Tinha sonhado anos com isso.

- O que foi isso? – ela perguntou depois que eles se separaram, Greg sorria para ela.

-Isso é o que eu devia ter feito há muito tempo.

Alisha sorriu e voltou a dançar com ele, alguns alunos que estavam na festa os olhavam e cochichavam. Provavelmente eles eram a nova novidade ali.


	12. Chapter 12 Outra vez na Floresta

CAPÍTULO 12. OUTRA VEZ NA FLORESTA.

Hermione tinha dado uma desculpa esfarrapada para não dançar com seus amigos, ela tinha notado que estava no meio de algo acontecendo. Gentilmente a garota olhou para Greg o encorajando, depois foi em direção a Slughorn que falava com um garçom dando ordens para ele servir as melhores queijadinhas. Hermione se sentiu culpada por ter dito a ele que Harry estaria ali, mas eles não podiam arriscar com jornalistas por perto.

A garota se escorou na parede e ficou observando a pista de dança que ficava de frente para a entrada, ela veria quando Rony voltasse. Greg e Alisha dançavam uma música lenta e eram incrivelmente fofos juntos. Hermione ficou feliz. Depois os dois se beijaram na frente de todos, finalmente, pensou Hermione.

O tempo começou a passar, Slughorn fez perguntas a Hermione pela demora de Harry e ela deu algumas desculpas pelo atraso dele. Depois ela perguntou a Neville e Luna interrompendo o beijo dos dois, não queria fazer isso, mas era importante perguntar.

- Vocês viram Rony? – ela perguntou, olhando outra vez em volta, nenhum tufo de cabelos vermelhos no mar de gente. Onde ele se metera?

- Hm, não Mione. A última vez que o vimos ele estava com você – respondeu Neville. Hermione saiu deixando os dois em paz e perguntou para Alisha e Greg que estavam sentados numa mesa agora.

- Faz tempo que não o vejo – disse Alisha.- Desculpa Mione.

- Tudo bem. Parabéns para vocês dois, eu estou muito feliz – disse Hermione sendo muito sincera. Greg sorriu para ela– Nós também.

Hermione se sentou emburrada numa mesa sozinha. O que estava acontecendo? Harry não estava na cabana de Hagrid? Então ela percebeu o que tinha acontecido, era óbvio: Ron não ia voltar para a festa, ele nunca iria chamar Hermione para irem atrás de Gina. Ele e Harry iriam sozinhos! Furiosa, ela saiu da festa decidida. Eles não iriam sem ela, não mesmo. Pegou sua varinha que estava dentro de sua bolsinha e saiu. O barulho chamativo da festa ia sumindo conforme ela se afastava.

A menina passou pela cabana de Hagrid, estava tudo escuro. O guarda-caça deveria estar dormindo e nem sonhando com o que ia acontecer. Hermione queria estrangular os amigos naquele momento. Ela entrou na floresta que tanto conhecia e tinha entrado nos anos passados. Ela não fazia idéia onde ficava a caverna, mas iria achar de alguma maneira.

Andou durante muito tempo, provavelmente uma hora tinha se passado e ela percebeu que estava perdida. Tinha passado pela mesma árvore grandalhona pela terceira vez.

- Ótimo. Ótimo. Vou matar esses idiotas! – ela dizia irritada, então ela parou para olhar ao redor. Onde a caverna estaria?

Ela parou e observou a grande árvore. Algo brilhava no tronco. Hermione agitou sua varinha e acendeu a luz da ponta, se aproximando. Era a letra da Gina outra vez.

"N-S-L-O. Siga as setas"

Hermione tentou ler outra vez, siga as setas? O que era N-S-L-O? Não demorou muito para entender: norte, sul, leste, oeste. Mas onde estavam as malditas setas?

Um barulho interrompeu seus pensamentos. Aves. Hermione olhou para cima, milhares de aves surgiram no céu, uma idéia surgiu na cabeça dela. Levou sua varinha no ar em direção delas, a luz de sua varinha iluminou-as. Ela conseguia ver claramente agora. Embaixo das aves, em seu peitos,havia uma mancha vermelha em forma de seta que apontava para o norte. Hermione, satisfeita, as seguiu.

Depois as aves mudaram de direção para o leste, para oeste, norte outra vez, sul e depois elas sumiram. Hermione ficou outra vez sozinha no meio de uma clareira.

Será que seguiu a pista errada? Não havia caverna ali. Hermione andou até o meio da clareira e esperou. Gina queria ser encontrada ou a pessoa que a raptou, alguma coisa iria acontecer. Não demorou nem um minuto e uma frase no chão surgiu, Hermione apontou sua varinha para ela:

" Ouça o barulho e siga sem medo, que a sua vez chegará"

Hermione engoliu em seco, um som horrível vindo detrás das árvores começou. Era um som que Hermione conhecia muito bem: tortura. Alguém estava sendo torturado sob efeito da maldição Cruciatus. Hermione seguiu o som infernal e deu de cara com a entrada da caverna. Gina estaria ali, e provavelmente Ron e Harry também. Será que estavam mortos? Ela não iria conseguir viver se seus amigos morressem. Rapidamente ela afastou o pensamento ruim e focou-se em seu objetivo. Ela entrou na grande caverna finalmente.

Tudo estava escuro. Hermione pensou e achou melhor não acender nenhuma luz para não chamar atenção. Ela entrou cada vez mais fundo na caverna e tropeçou em alguma coisa.

Era uma pessoa. Hermione acendeu sua varinha, Gina estava deitada inconsciente no chão, mas ainda respirava.

- É uma armadilha. – a voz era familiar. Hermione olhou para o lado e viu com a luz da sua varinha Harry e Rony amarrados em uma enorme teia bem trabalhada e firme. Aranhas.

- Ora ora ora...A sangue ruim veio ajudar seus amigos – uma voz fria e também familiar fez Hermione estremecer. Não era possível. Ela se virou, Bellatrix Lestrange a encarava maliciosamente. Seu rosto estava esquelético de tão magra, ela estava mais suja do que o normal e usava uns trapos velhos muito parecidos aos de um elfo doméstico.

- Be-belatrix?

Então a bruxa se aproximou de Hermione. A garota deu um passo para trás. Belatrix desviou-se dela e foi onde estavam Rony e Harry.

- CRUCIO – os dois começaram a berrar de dor. Hermione começou a gritar também.

- - NÃO , POR FAVOR, PARE. ME LEVE . MAS DEIXA ELES. – disse Hermione desesperada. Belatrix parou e olhou outra vez para Hermione, agora se divertindo com a reação dela.

- É isso mesmo que farei. Mas antes minhas aranhas estão famintas. Acho que essa lindinha aqui vai servir – disse Belatrix enquanto tocava com a ponta do pé a cabeça de Gina.

Foi a vez de Harry dizer alguma coisa – NÃO. Você tem coisas para acertar COMIGO, não ela.

- Não se preocupe Harry, seu lugar está guardado ao lado de Sirius.

- Eu não vou deixar. – Hermione respondeu, seu rosto era de nojo. Nunca tinha esquecido como tinha sido torturada por Belatrix ano passado, ela tinha deixado uma marca em seu braço "Mudblood". Antes que Belatrix pudesse reagir, Hermione foi mais rápida, a bruxa estava caída no chão. E começou a berrar. Hermione estava praticando Cruciatus pela primeira vez na vida.

Rapidamente ela parou, Belatrix estava sentindo dor, nesse instante Hermione soltou Rony das teias de aranha e voltou sua atenção para Belatrix, mas a mulher já estava recuperada e de pé.

-Você acha que eu não estou acostumada com essa maldição, querida? Eu fui ensinada desde pequena a resistir a ela. Avada Ked... – sua varinha estava apontada para o peito de Hermione. Ela ia matar Hermione. Mas Harry foi mais rápido.

-Expeliarmus. A varinha da bruxa voou pelo ar, Harry a pegou e o feitiço voltou-se para Belatrix que caiu de costas, seus olhos abertos e vidrados. Estava morta.

- Vamos embora daqui – disse Hermione tremendo. Ela ergueu a varinha para mover Gina que estava deitada no chão.

- ARANHAS! – Ron berrou. Uma tonelada de aranhas começaram a surgir das sombras. Umas maiores que as outras. Ron surtou. Hermione gritou:

- RON VOCÊ CONSEGUE. EXPULSA ELAS. – Hermione estava segurando Gina e ocupada demais para fazer algo, ela correu para fora da caverna. Harry e Rony gritavam feitiços para afastar as aranhas, Harry levava Belatrix Lestrange junto com ele.

Finalmente o grupo conseguiu chegar até a clareira e as aranhas pararam de segui-los. Ron olhou feio para Harry.

- Porque você não deixou ela ser devorada pelas aranhas?

- Eu quero ser a pessoa que vai colocar ela embaixo da terra – disse o garoto. Queria fazer isso desde seu quinto ano. Sirius estava morto por culpa dela. E Gina e Mione quase morreram também. Ele tinha todo o direito de fazer isso.

- Vamos. Temos que levar Ginny para a Madame Pomfrey. Ela está fraca.

Ao chegarem no castelo, Hermione, Ron e Harry foram interrogados por McGonagall.

- Rony e Harry, vocês não estudam mais aqui. Portanto, o destino de vocês não está mais em minhas mãos. Hermione, você não devia ter ido a floresta proibida e arriscado a sua vida desse jeito.

- Eu sei diretora, mas...Eu precisava ajudar eles. Eu...

- Tudo bem, eu entendo, é por isso que você está na grifinória afinal. Mas preciso dizer isso, você não pode mais continuar os seus estudos.

- O-oquê? – Hermione se engasgou. Ela estava ouvindo direito? Estava sendo expulsa?

- Você é brilhante demais para continuar aqui e sabe todos os feitiços possíveis. Eu sei que sim. Portanto, você conseguiu um avanço escolar, basta assinar aqui – disse Minerva empurrando um pergaminho para Hermione. – Está passada em todos os exames.

-Professora, eu... – Hermione tentou falar alguma coisa, mas nada saía de sua boca. Ela estava sem palavras.

- Você tinha me dito que gostaria de lutar pelos elfos domésticos e ser uma advogada, certo? Muito bem, escrevi uma carta indicando você para o Departamento de Leis de Execução da Magia no Ministério. Semana que vem você terá uma entrevista às nove horas. Acho bom não ter feito eu perder meu tempo Granger. – Então a diretora Mcgonagall saiu deixando o trio sozinho em seu escritório.

Depois que Hermione pensou muito a respeito e assinou o documento, eles foram para a Ala Hospitalar para verem Gina. Ela estava agora com seus ferimentos tapados. Os pais de Ron já estavam lá.

- Oh. O que aconteceu?- Molly perguntou assim que viu os três entrarem na Ala. Madame Pomfrey suspirou irritada, não gostava quando tinha tanta gente por ali incomodando seus pacientes.

Harry explicou tudo. Molly não gostou muito do que ouviu.

- Eu sabia que essa vadia tinha feito algo para não morrer. Eu devia ter desconfiado, me enganou direitinho.

- Não se preocupe Sra Weasley. Ela será enterrada amanhã e vai pro inferno junto com Tom– respondeu Harry, então ele se aproximou de Gina e beijou sua testa. A menina parecia um anjo deitada na cama da enfermaria, Harry lembrou do segundo ano e como ele ficou preocupado com a garota.


	13. Chapter 13 Despedida

Capítulo 13. DESPEDIDA.

Semanas depois Gina já estava de volta. Ninguém sabia como ela tinha voltado para o Castelo, os boatos que circulavam pela escola diziam que ela tinha sido enfeitiçada outra vez e tinha estado escondida na Câmara Secreta todo esse tempo.

Todos estavam contentes pela volta da amiga. Os exames tinham passado. Eles estavam no jardim matando tempo.

- Simas disse que Grifinória venceu. – disse Gina contente – é uma pena que eu não estive perto.

- Você fez o que pode Gina – disse Alisha gentilmente.

- E vocês estão juntos agora? – perguntou Gina vendo que Alisha e Greg estavam abraçados. – Vocês conseguiram ser mais lerdos que Hermione e meu irmão.

-Ei. – Hermione disse corando. - Você e Harry também não foram longe disso. Depois de um tempo conversando, Hermione se despediu dos amigos e foi ver Hagrid na Cabana. O amigo estava cozinhando uma carne seca numa fogueira.

- Eles já vão chegar Mione. Calma aí – disse Hagrid trazendo um banco para a menina se sentar. Canino começou a uivar. Hermione se virou, bem de longe dava para ver dois garotos descendo o morro, um moreno e outro ruivo. Hermione sorriu quando seus amigos chegaram.

-Demoraram hein. – ela reclamou. Ron a abraçou e tocou em seus cabelos como sempre fazia. Os dois se sentaram ao lado da amiga e Hagrid ofereceu espetos de carne para eles. Os três aceitaram um pedacinho, com medo.

O trio e Hagrid passaram a tarde juntos como nos velhos tempos. Hagrid falava com orgulho que seu meio-irmão gigante agora tinha uma namorada.

-Que legal Hagrid – disse Hermione feliz – Também tenho uma novidade.

- O que? – Harry perguntou curioso.

- Semana que vem eu começarei meu trabalho de assistente jurídica dos bruxos no Ministério– disse ela feliz.

- Uau Hermione. Que ótima notícia! – disse Hagrid.

- Temos que fazer um brinde! – disse Rony indo pegar copos e uma garrafa velha de hidromel do armário da cabana – Céus, espero que não esteja envenenada. Não há outro bezoar por ai, né Harry?

Depois de uma tarde maravilhosa em que Hermione passou com seus amigos,

ela dormiu pela última vez no Castelo que tanto amava.

FIM Minha primeira e única fic de HP. Fiquei com saudades da saga e resolvi escrever, espero que tenham curtido. Escrevi para passar o tempo, então existem muitos erros. Desculpe pessoas. Agradecimento especial para Rafa, minha amiga de MT tempo ;)

Ps1: Hermione aceitou a ajuda de Minerva porque percebeu que estava sendo boba e Greg estava certo.

Ps2: O aborto que eles encontraram no shopping foi enfeitiçado por Imperium pela BL. Ela acompanhava o paradeiro de Harry pelos jornais. Ela mesma enfeitiçou Gina também e a fez escrever aquelas pistas e falar com Nick para chamar Hermione e assim Harry respectivamente. Ela queria matar todo mundo que Harry amava para se vingar por ter perdido o Lorde das Trevas...Desculpa por ter ficado mal escrito essa parte, primeira fic né '-'.


End file.
